Mi Sueño Junto A Ino
by MasterKamina
Summary: Es importante que diga esto antes de comenzar, aquí ya existe un fic con el mismo nombre. La razón es que esa historia publicada es mía, yo la escribí y la publique en otro foro solo que con otro nickname. Ahora la publicaré aquí, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Esta historia se sitúa dos días después de terminar la guerra ninja contra Madara, todos han vuelto a sus respectivas aldeas, los ninjas de la hoja harían lo mismo, aun sabiendo que de la suya ya no quedaba nada, eso era lo que ellos suponían, su aldea había sido reconstruida por los habitantes de la misma, ninjas, niños, jóvenes, adultos, todos había ayudado, incluso algunas naciones aliadas habrían colaborado, el caso es que estaba todo como nuevo, lo único que faltaba y que no se podía traer de vuelta eran las pertenencias personales; aún así esto fue motivo de celebración, los altos cargos de la aldea decidieron realizar una fiesta, aunque realmente se trataba de un baile, en conmemoración al fin de la guerra, la recuperación de la aldea y al regreso del ninja que una vez fue un renegado, de nombre Sasuke, la cita sería dos día después de su anuncio, así la noticia se esparció por toda la aldea, en muy poco tiempo ya todos tenían pareja con la que ir, excepto un ninja que una vez terminado la guerra había caído dormido, durante dos días el joven ninja no sabía nada de tal suceso y ya era hora de despertar

Vivir una vida tranquila, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, cumplir su más grande sueño, mejorar cada día, experimenta nuevas cosas, nuevas sensaciones, nuevas aventuras, esos eran ahora sus planes, será capaz de cumplir todo eso?, mmmm la verdad no lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero de una cosa si puede estar seguro, esas nuevas sensaciones que tanto quiere experimentar, lo hará, y que mejor manera de sentirlas que con ese sentimiento llamado AMOR y no precisamente de la mujer de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, esa chica de pelo rosa, no será la causante de despertar ese sentimiento en él, tampoco será la chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos blancos, la chica que será la encargada de hacer surgir nuevos sentimientos en el joven, será una bella mujer de hermosa figura , brillante cabello largo y rubio sujeto en forma de cola de caballo, con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka

Si bien es cierto, no es una pareja común, pero ante el amor que surgirá entre ellos, que se puede hacer, más que observar cómo nace y crece ese amor, AMOR, una palabra que ellos dos conocen solo superficialmente, pero que nunca en realidad lo han sentido, solo hasta el momento en que en verdad sientan ese cálido sentimiento entre ellos dos, un amor mutuo, será lo que les espera

Esta es la historia de un joven ninja que emprenderá una nueva aventura, una aventura de sentimientos en el amor, de la chica que nunca imaginó enamorarse, la historia de amor de Naruto, que junto con Ino, descubrirá la felicidad, esto es MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO

Capítulo 1

Otro día como cualquiera en la aldea de la hoja, con la pequeña diferencia de que el día de hoy se realizará una fiesta, o mejor dicho un baile, el cual es organizado por los altos mandos de la aldea, la razón, es celebrar el final de la guerra y el regreso del ninja que una vez fue un renegado, de nombre Sasuke, el anuncio había sido dado dos días atrás y a esta hora ya casi todos tienen una pareja con la que ir, a excepción de un ninja que aún no se enteraba del tal suceso, su nombre es Naruto

Ring ring ring ring – suenan las campanas del despertador – ring ring ring – se escucha en toda la habitación, sin recibir señal de ser escuchado – ring ring ring – continua sonando con su ostentoso ruido

Aaaaaauuuuhhh – despertaba con toda pereza un joven – que pereza que tengo, hace mucho que no duermo tanto – se decía así mismo- me pregunto qué día será hoy, parece como que he dormido mucho tiempo, supongo que saldré a dar un pequeño paseo – el joven se levantaba lentamente de su cama, para después arreglarse un poco

Ahora que todo ha terminado, que se supone que haré,…..mmmmm , por cierto donde estoy, se supone que la aldea estaba en ruinas, tal vez deba a ir donde Tsunade y preguntarle qué sucede,– el joven saltando de casa en casa se dirigía rápidamente hace la oficina de la Hokage, en muy pocos minutos estuvo allí frente a la puerta de la oficina – Tsunade obachan puedo entrar – grito mientras tocaba la puerta – Sí, adelante pasa Naruto – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, mientras esta se habría lentamente, para después ver a la Hokage de pie a un lado de la ventana bebiendo su tradicional sake y mientras observaba la aldea desde la ventana

Tsunade obachan, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Vamos Naruto que no ha sido mucho, han pasado solo dos días desde que todos volvimos a la aldea

Sí, pero después de volver, solo aguante unas cuantas horas despierto y después caí dormido

Eso fue un problema, solo nos dio el tiempo suficiente para llevarte a tu casa

Por cierto hay algo que no entiendo, se supone que la aldea quedo destruida en el ataque de Pain, como es posible que en tan solo dos días esté como si nada hubiese pasado

Ah eso, lo que pasa es que mientras nosotros estábamos en la batalla, algunos ninjas de la aldea, algunos aldeanos y algunas naciones amigas, estaban reconstruyendo la aldea y la dejaron como la ves ahora, casi idéntica

¿Casi idéntica?...pues que es lo que falta, si yo veo todo igual

Todas las casa, edificios, los monumentos de los Hokages, y demás cosas fueron reconstruidos en su totalidad, pero lo que falta son los objetos personales, todo eso si se perdió, apenas si hay camas donde dormir, pero eso es lo de menos

Bueno no es tan grave como pensé, por cierto Tsunade obachan ahora que todo ha terminado, que hay que hacer, me puedes dar alguna misión o algo, no me quiero quedar sin hacer nada, cualquier cosa estará bien

Pues por el momento no hay nada, mejor aprovecha este tiempo para descansar

Si no hay nada, será mejor que me vaya a casa a seguir durmiendo

Eso está bien pero asegúrate de llegar a tiempo esta noche

Esta noche?

Sí, esta noche,…¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?

Pues no se de lo que estás hablando

Vamos hombre, pues de la fiesta de esta noche

Fiesta?, yo no sé de ninguna fiesta

Como no puedes saberlo si el anuncio fue hace dos días, todo el mundo lo sabe

¿Será porque en esos dos días solo me la he pasado durmiendo?

Ahhh es verdad, tú no has sabido nada de lo que ha pasado…y pues eso, habrá una fiesta el día de hoy en la noche, todos tus amigos estarán allí, irás verdad

Supongo que iré, igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer, donde y a qué hora será

Será en la parte trasera de este edificio, el lugar es bastante amplio, al aire libre y será a eso de las 8pm, no llegues tarde

Bien ahí estaré sin falta, ahora iré a dar un paseo por la aldea – Naruto se despedía de Tsunade y salía de la oficina de la Hokage con dirección a la aldea

Al llegar al centro de la aldea Naruto empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, veía de un lado a otro a las personas de lo más contentas y emocionas por el evento que iba a ocurrir en la noche, todos hablaban de ello, era algo que todos esperaban con impaciencia, el joven ninja ya había recorrido bastante, en su caminata pudo ver como la aldea estaba totalmente reconstruida, cosa que le alegró mucho, cuando sintió que ya había visto todo este estaba a punto de irse a su casa para descansar un poco, dio marcha atrás con rumbo a su casa, pero cuando iba a ponerse en marcha uno de sus amigos apareció frente a él, se trataba de Shikamaru

Hey Naruto cuanto tiempo

Ah, pero si eres tu Shikamaru

Claro que soy yo, tan despistado como siempre, nunca cambias

Bueno esa es mi característica, ¿o no?

Ja ja ja tienes razón, y dime que has estado haciendo estos días, no te he visto por la aldea

Pues en estos dos días me la he pasado durmiendo

Muy típico de ti, pero bueno te lo mereces, después de todo lo que hiciste por la aldea

Vamos no es para tanto, todos lo hicimos igual

En eso tienes razón, todos dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo y ahora después de tanto no merecemos un descanso

Sí, aunque yo ya he descansado bastante, y ahora no tengo nada que hacer

Igual que todos, en estos pocos días no hay mucho trabajo que hacer

Por cierto Shikamaru, sabes que hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta

Ah, eso,…..pues sí lo sé, aunque no me emociona mucho que digamos

Pues a mí me parece muy interesante, después de todos los problemas que hemos pasado, reunirnos todos otra vez, será muy divertido

Si tú lo dices

Y hablando de eso, con quien piensas ir a la fiesta - Shikamaru preguntaba a Naruto-

¿Con quién?

No estarás pensando en ir solo, o sí

Pues sí, o es que tu va a ir con alguien

Bueno….no es que quiera, pero ya que toca,…..pues sí

A sí, ¿y con quién irás?

Pues…..…..con Temari

¡Claro Temari!, ya se me olvidaba que te gustaba

Naruto recordando la veces que vio a Shikamaru con Temari, no pudo evitar gritarlo, mientras que su amigo un tanto avergonzado intentó callar al rubio, a su vez este veía de un lado a otro, esperando que nadie lo escuchara

¡Cierra la boca, quieres que alguien te oiga!

Ja ja ja, pues no tiene nada de malo

Bueno bueno, y en fin, con quién irás o en verdad estas pensando en ir solo

Y por qué tengo que ir con alguien, acaso no es una simple fiesta y ya

MMMaaahhh, Naruto naruto, se ve que no estás enterado del todo, a más de ser una simple fiesta, es también un baile y como debes suponer, para ir a un baile es necesario estar en pareja

Con que en pareja, eh y ¿Para qué?

Aaaahhhh, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, se ve que a un no maduras, a ver si despiertas un rato

Shikamaru con un leve enfado, trataba de explicar a Naruto como son los bailes, el rubio por su parte seguía sin entender muy bien

Es que la verdad nunca he estado en un baile, ¿qué es lo que se hace ahí?

Pues que se va hacer, ¡bailar!, y si de casualidad no sabes un baile es en pareja, hombre – mujer, cara a cara, entiendes

Mmmm creo que sí, y donde puedo encontrar una pareja con la que ir

Eso sí te tocara buscarla tu mismo y será mejor que te des prisa, porque a esta hora ya todos tienen con quien ir

Tienes razón, mejor me doy prisa o si no tendré que ir solo, me voy adiós

Está bien no veremos más tarde..(¿será que puede encontrar a alguien?) – se preguntaba Shikamaru, creyendo que no lo conseguiría -

De esta manera Naruto salió apresuradamente a recorrer toda la aldea, con la esperanza de encontrar alguien con quién ir, la primera persona en quién pensó fue Sakura, pero por desgracia ella ya tenía con quién ir, su desilusión fue mucha, sin perder tiempo fue con Hinata, que si bien no sentía nada por ella, pero no sabía a quién más recurrir, su sorpresa fue que la chica también tenía pareja, su esperanza de desvaneció, ya sin ánimos continuó recorriendo la aldea esperando encontrara a alguien, en su camino se encontró con Tenten, Ayame y hasta con Kurenai, pero con ninguna tubo surte

Ya pasado una cuantos horas y Naruto sin conseguir nada, este decidió regresar a su hogar y esperar pacientemente a que llegue la hora de la fiesta, a la cual tendría que ir solo, en su camino a casa había pasado por una zona en la cual casi nunca había estado, el joven ninja no presto atención igualmente, paso tras paso, seguía caminando, con la cabeza agachada y sin ánimos de hacer nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos seguía sin prestar atención a nada

Era de esperarse que no conseguiría pareja, después de todo me acabo de enterar a solo unas cuantas horas, es normal que todos tengan con quien ir, a lo mejor debería quedarme en casa y no ir, ya habrán otras fiestas

Se decía en pensamientos, una y otra vez, así continuó su camino, hasta que se escucho un pequeño grito que lo llamaba, este al darse cuenta regresó a ver a la persona que lo llamaba, una hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio, con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro, se trataba de Ino

¡Naruto!

Mm, ¿quién es?, ah eres tu Ino

Que es esa actitud conmigo, vengo a saludarte y me respondes de esa manera, es como si te diera igual que este aquí o no

La rubia algo enojada se acerco a al chico y permaneció observándolo no con muy buena cara, este al ver la actitud de la chica trato de disculparse

No, no es eso, es solo que no tengo muchos ánimos que digamos, ando un poco distraído, lo siento

Eso explica que te encuentre por aquí, casi nunca pasa por este sitio

Pues donde estoy, es cierto que no reconozco muy bien este lugar

Naruto miraba de un lado a otro tratando de identificar el sitio, Ino al darse cuenta de que el chico no adivinaría el sitio donde estaba decidió decirle pero con un leve enojo

Mira que despistado que eres, estas frente a mi casa

¿Tú casa? ¿Dónde?, no me había dado cuenta que había llegado aquí

Mi casa es esta, ¡mira!, la que está junto a la florería

Ahora recuerdo que trabajas en la florería, casi lo olvido

Al oír esto, la chica volvió a enojarse, el que uno de sus amigos no conociera nada sobre ella, fue algo que a ella no le gusto

Pues pareciera que no nos conociéramos

Sabes Ino, esa es la verdad, casi no nos conocemos, apenas si hemos hablado algunas veces y no precisamente de nuestras vidas

La rubia al entrar en razón, se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Naruto era cierto, eran pocas las veces que ellos dos habían estado juntos, en alguna misión o en algún sitio de la aldea

Supongo que tienes razón y bien que te trae por aquí

Nada en particular, solo iba de camino a casa

Al darse cuenta de la actitud que tenía el chico, con curiosidad Ino decidió preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza

Sabes, no te ves muy animado que digamos, ¿te ocurrió algo?

De seguro sabes de la fiesta que habrá esta noche

Te refieres al baile ¿verdad?

Eso justamente, por más que busqué, no encontré a nadie con quién ir, pregunté muchas veces, pero todas ya tenían pareja, supongo que me quedaré en casa

Mmmm, eso sí es un problema,…yyy a cuantas chicas has preguntado

Fueron tantas que ya ni lo recuerdo, pregunté a todas las chicas que conocía

¿A todas?, ¿estás seguro?

Pues no creo que me haya faltado nadie

Y….. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí?

Fueron las palabras de la chica rubia que dejaron sorprendido a Naruto, palabras que fueron dichas con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos, por su parte el chico terminó con la boca abierta y unos ojos que reflejaban asombro

CONTINUARÁ…

Naruto: ¡Que vaya con ella!, eso si no me lo esperaba, ¡No!, ja ja esto debe ser una broma, Ino y yo juntos en un baile, me parece extraño, de seguro escuche mal, o a lo mejor será que ella…En el próximo capítulo de MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO, Una Extraña Pareja…. no no no, ya me estoy imaginando cosas


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Una Extraña Pareja

Ino permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que su amigo contestará o dijera algo, por la pregunta que ella había hecho

¿Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí? – había dicho, mientras que Naruto al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y permanecer inmóvil ante tal suceso, pensando una y otra vez cual era el significado de esa pregunta

Que vaya con Ino al baile, no me lo creo, debe ser una broma…..!sí! eso debe ser, es que nunca creí que Ino me viera de esa forma….y….ahora, qué hago, que debo decirle…aaaahhhhh, esto ha sido lo más difícil que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida

Se decía Naruto a sí mismo en pensamientos, podría decirse que estaba algo inquieto en su interior, mientras que en la realidad permanecía inmóvil ante la chica aún sonriente, pasaron casi unos dos minutos, para que Ino dijese algo

Jajajajajajajajaja – reía la rubia, mientras que Naruto al darse cuenta de dichas risas, no pudo evitar volver en sí y mirar como la chica frente a él trataba de ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro con una de sus manos

Jajaja….vamos Naruto, no te lo habrás creído, deberías ver tu rostro…jajaja – dijo la chica ya más calmada después de reír tanto, ciertamente la cara del chico lucía algo pálida, con los ojos bien abiertos y con una que otra gota de sudor escurriendo por sus mejillas

Tú estabas bromeando ¿verdad?...jajaja…no sabes el susto que me lleve – con palabras entrecortadas y con alivio dijo el ingenuo ninja, mientras Ino aún con una leve sonrisa continuaba observando a Naruto

Nunca creí que unas simples palabras bastaran para alterarte,….como sea, he conseguido que te sientas más animado – el plan de la rubia había sido el tratar de animar al abatido chico, lo cual consiguió ya que el aun continuaba dando leves carcajadas

Pues te lo agradezco, hace poco no tenía ánimos para nada y ahora ¡mírame!, estoy tan motivado que no me importa ir solo a ese baile, aunque sea solo yo, seré la sensación en la fiesta, ya lo verás – el chico estaba de lo más animado, con la gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza, y con el brazo al aire, en señal de victoria

Ino por su parte no podía dejar de observarlo, es que tener a alguien enfrente de uno moviendo se dé un lado a otro, es imposible tratar de ignorarlo

Y bien Naruto, ¿me vas a preguntar o no? - la chica ya con una cara más sería, no tanto, estaba esperando que su amigo dijera algo

¿Preguntar qué? – el rubio nuevamente con nerviosismo preguntó mientras la observaba

Pues que va hacer, sobre de ir al baile – Ino se paró enfrente del nervioso chico

Pero si creí que tu solo estabas bromeando – dijo el chico cada vez más nervioso

Bueno si tu no lo dices, entonces yo lo haré – la rubia lo miraba fijamente a los ojos antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, mientras que el asustado ninja solo podía tragar saliva y sin decir nada

Naruto, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? – con un leve sonrojo la chica había preguntado, por su parte el rubio había vuelto a ponerse pálido, poco tiempo pasó para que Ino perdiera la paciencia, que el chico no dijera nada la había irritado

Vamos di algo, no te quedes callado – con enfado la rubia solo giró la cabeza hacia un lado

Bueno, verás, lo que pasa que es que….tu…..yo…..nosotros – ni el mismo chico sabía que decir

Antes de que digas o piensas cosas que no son, te lo voy a decir claramente, esto es solo una invitación de amigos y nada más, así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas, ¿entiendes? – al decir esto Ino cruzo completamente sus brazos y se dio vuelta, dando así la espalda al chico

¡Eh!, ¿como amigos?...aaahhh (suspiro), así que de eso se trataba, que alivio – la tranquilidad de Naruto volvió

Y bien, si ya estas más tranquilo, que respondes, ¿SI o NO? – la rubia regresando a verlo y con la mirada fija, le preguntó

Pues si es como amigos, no veo ningún problema…está bien Ino, tu y yo iremos juntos al baile – nuevamente la sonrisa de Naruto se hacía presente acompañado de su dedo pulgar arriba, aunque esa no era la única sonrisa que se veía, la rubia cambió su cara de seriedad por una de alegría, casi igual a la de su amigo, esta tenía una gran sonrisa

Ahora que ya te has decidió, a qué hora vendrás por mí – con una ligera sonrisa Ino y colocando sus manos en la cadera, esta preguntó

Supongo que a eso de las 7pm, ¿está bien? – después de pensar un poco, Naruto decidió que esa sería la hora más adecuada para recogerla

¡Sí! A esa hora está bien, eso me da tiempo para arreglarme – Ino asintiendo con la cabeza hacia un lado, ella estaba deacuerdo con su pareja

Por cierto Naruto, recuerda que el baile es algo más o menos formal, así que no se te ocurra ir con lo que estás puesto – la rubia señalaba la ropa del chico

Qué tiene mi ropa, es la más elegante que tengo, es una multiusos, a mi me gusta – el despistado ninja se veía por todas partes con mucho orgullo

¡Si! si, de acuerdo, te ves bien con ella, pero por esta vez debes usar algo más formal, ¿me oyes?- esperando que el rubio entienda lo que dice, la chica se limitaba a dar un ligero suspiro

Bueno, está bien….por esta vez te haré caso y me pondré otra ropa – con resignación el chico se doblegó

Eso Naruto, así me gusta, bien obediente, ya verás que experimentar nuevas cosas te hará muy bien – nuevamente la ligera sonrisa de la rubia se pudo apreciar

Y bien como ya todo está dicho, es hora que me vaya a preparar – poco a poco la rubia se iba alejando…..Y tú, que no se te vaya ocurrir llegar tarde, me disgusta tener que esperar – cuando estaba a unos poco metros del chico, esta regresó a verlo y lo señalo con el dedo, en señal de una ligera amenaza

De esta manera Naruto se quedo observando como Ino se iba alejando, al cabo de poco tiempo el joven ninja empezó con su camino de regreso a casa, en su trayecto este aún seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido con Ino, aunque ya sin mucha importancia, cuando estaba por llegar a su hogar, el chico pudo notar una tienda en particular, decidió ir a verla, caminando cerca de la entrada se dio cuenta de que tipo de lugar se trataba, era una tienda de ropa, en ese momento recordó las palabras de la rubia y decidió comprar un atuendo más formal

Después de haber comprado su nueva ropa, el joven se encaminó a casa para probársela y ajustar uno que otro detalle, Así el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la hora acordada para ir a recoger a Ino había llegado, el chico fue a su encuentro, no tardo mucho en llegar, con algo de nerviosismo poco a poco se iba acercando a la puerta de la casa de su pareja, este toco la puerta esperando que alguien la abra, paso poco tiempo para que empezará abrirse lentamente, con algo de ansiedad el rubio esperaba que alguien apareciera, tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver al padre de Ino con un rostro de lo más serio parado en frente de la puerta, de nombre Inoichi Yamanaka

Si, ¿quién es?...ah eres tú Naruto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – el rostro serio Inoichi había cambiado, no a uno feliz pero tampoco a uno enojado

Buenas noches señor, vengo a ver a Ino, ¿ella está aquí? – algo temeroso el chico pudo pronunciar algunas palabras

Mmmmm así que eres tu quien va a llevar a mi hija al baile, la verdad no me lo esperaba – como si analizará la situación Inoichi cruzaba uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro lo colocaba sobre su mentón

Bueno yo tampoco me esperaba ir con su hija – dijo el chico con un tono bajo de voz, como queriendo ocultarlo, por su parte Inoichi cada vez lo miraba con más seriedad, haciendo que el asustadizo ninja entrara en pánico

Escúchame bien Naruto, Ino es lo más preciado para mí y no permitiré que un cualquiera venga a querer aprovecharse de ella – fueron palabras dichas con un gran tono de voz, mientras observaba al pobre chico

Yo nunca me aprovecharía de ella, para mí es una muy buena amiga – dijo algo temeroso el rubio, mientras seguía siendo intimidado por Inoichi

Lo sé…..y por eso me alegra que seas tú quien acompañe a mi hija al baile, en los últimos años has demostrado ser una persona de confianza – una leve sonrisa se vio en el rostro del padre de Ino

En verdad le agradezco me tenga confianza señor, tenga por seguro que a Ino no le pasará nada malo – con su sonrisa característica Naruto demostraba más seguridad, a lo que Inoichi solo pudo responder con una leve carcajada

Así terminaría la pequeña charla entre hombres, el chico fue invitado a entrar a la casa, a lo que este solo pudo aceptar, dentro de ella se encontraría con la madre de Ino con quien también tuvo una pequeña charla, resultando todo bien, al terminar su conversación la señora llamo a Ino, había anunciado que Naruto ya había llegado y la estaba esperando, tardó muy poco tiempo para que la rubia apareciera frente a todos dejando ver su atuendo

Luciendo un vestido largo de una sola pieza de color azul oscuro y claro combinados llegando hasta la altura del pecho, dejando descubiertos sus hombros y brazos, en la parte inferior del vestido estaría al descubierto una de sus piernas, no en su totalidad pero si una buena parte, dándole un toque sensual, usando unos tacos de color plateado, luciendo su brillante cabello largo ligeramente suelto con su flequillo característico que cubre el lado derecho de su rostro, era la manera en que Ino se había arreglado, quedando muy hermosa a los ojos de Naruto, el cual ni siquiera pudo parpadear

Y bien Naruto qué opinas, ¿qué tal me veo? – dijo sonriente la rubia mientras se daba lentamente una vuelta

Pues….pues…..pues…- por más que el joven quería pronunciar alguna palabra, la deslumbrante belleza de su pareja lo dejaba sin habla

Jajajaja, la cara de Naruto lo dice todo, te ves muy bien hija – Inoichi no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud del chico, a lo que Ino solo sonreía

Bueno si no se dan prisa llegarán tarde a la fiesta, será mejor que vayan saliendo – la madre de la rubia sugería mientras los acompañaba a la puerta

Al llegar a la salida padre y madre despidieron a la joven pareja, de esta forma Naruto e Ino se dirigieron hacia el lugar del baile, después de pasar algunas situaciones en su camino por fin habían llegado a su destino, era el momento en que todos verían por primera vez a esta pareja

Sujetos de la mano caminaban lentamente por la entrada del lugar, sintiéndose algo nerviosos por el qué dirán sus amigos, a pocos metros de hacer su entrada, ambos se detuvieron y se regresaron a ver el uno al otro, la cara de nerviosismo luego unos pocos segundos cambió por una de felicidad, sin decir palabra alguna, decidieron entrar, dejándose expuestos ante la mirada de todos los presentes quienes los miraban con asombro

CONTINUARÁ…

Naruto: Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Ino era tan hermosa, y ahora mírenme, estoy tomado de la mano con ella, cada vez que veo su sonrisa siento una enorme felicidad, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?….En el próximo capítulo de MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO, Camino Hacia La Felicidad…..será que estoy enamorado de Ino


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Camino Hacia La Felicidad

Naruto e Ino se detuvieron a unos menos antes de entrar al baile, tomados de la mano se miraban el uno al otro, solo sonrisas se podían apreciar en sus rostros, estaban nerviosos, estaban felices, no habían palabras que pronunciar, sus gestos y expresiones eran suficientes, Ino con una tierna sonrisa y con unos brillantes ojos, observaba fijamente a Naruto, el chico por su parte le devolvía la sonrisa, pero no era aquella característica suya, esta vez se trataba de una cálida sonrisa, en sus ojos se reflejaba la imagen de la rubia frente a el

El joven ninja no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se llego a encariñar tanto de la chica, algunas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pensamiento extraños descontrolaban al chico, recuerdos borrosos lo confundían

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Porqué un puedo dejar de pensar en Ino?, hace unos pocos minutos que salimos de su casa y ahora estamos aquí, y por si fuera poco estamos tomados de la mano – confundido Naruto se decía en pensamientos, sin hallar respuesta a sus inquietudes…..pero que es lo que en realidad pasó, de un momento a otro llegan a la fiesta, nerviosos, felices, se podría decir que están enamorados, ¿en tan solo una hora dos personas pueden enamorarse?, el camino había sido largo, el suficiente para conocerse mejor, ese era el escenario en donde se encontrarían las respuestas, ahora Naruto solo tiene que recordar cómo fue su corto viaje junto a Ino

Poco a poco el chico empezaba a recordar, el cómo se enamoró de Ino, esto se desarrollaría en sus pensamientos, mientras que en la realidad solo se presenciaba el intercambio de miradas, así el recuerdo comenzó y Naruto sería el encargado de narrar lo que sucedió

¿Cómo llegué a esto?... a ver, recuerdo que estaba en la casa de Ino, hablé con su padre y madre, no fue mucho para apareciera Ino, al verla me di cuenta de que se veía muy hermosa, por primera vez me llamo la atención, no como una amiga sino como una mujer, tanta belleza me dejó confundido, poco a poco ella se iba acercando y yo no podía dejar de verla, incluso cuando ella me preguntó - ¿qué tal me veo? – no pude decir más que unas pocas palabras sin contestar en realidad, paso poco tiempo para que su madre nos llevara a la puerta de su casa y junto con su esposo nos despidieran, yo aún asombrado, regresé a ver a los padres de Ino, ellos se veían con una cara llena de felicidad, será que estaban contentos de que yo estuviera junto a su hija….mmmm no lo creo, pero bueno

Cuando nos alejamos de su casa, teníamos más o menos una hora libre antes de que empiece el baile, caminamos un poco y durante ese tiempo nadie dijo nada, la verdad yo no sabía de qué hablar con ella, pensaba una y otra vez algo que decirle, pero no me salía nada. Creo que mi nerviosismo fue tan notorio que ella se detuvo, me miró y empezó a hablar

Oye Naruto aún no me has dicho como me veo – con esa pequeña sonrisa nuevamente Ino volvió a preguntarme lo mismo, solo que esta vez sí pude decir algo completo

Pues te ves muy linda – le dije mientras observaba a otro lugar para no ver su reacción, aunque de nada me sirvió porque ella tomó mi rostro y lo puso frente a ella, me sorprendí un poco al ver a Ino algo molesta, hasta que nuevamente me atacaría con sus confusas preguntas

Y si me veo linda…..¿por qué no me miras? – aún sujetando mi rostro ella me quedó viendo, supongo que esperaba que dijera algo, qué podía decir si en realidad no entendía el significado de su pregunta, así que solo pude contestar con lo primero que se me vino a la mente

Pero si ahora te estoy mirando – creo que fui algo tonto en decir eso, pero por lo menos conseguí que dejara de sujetar mi rostro, aunque ella aun molesta me volvió a hablar

Naruto, si no te lo vas a tomar esto en serio, será mejor que me vaya – poco a poco ella se fue alejando, mientras que yo algo confundido y nervioso solo pude gritar que se quedara

¡Ino!, espera no te vayas – fui corriendo hacia donde estaba ella para detenerla y seguir pidiéndole que se quede

Ino, porqué te vas, a caso hice algo mal, perdóname – estaba de lo más desesperado tratando de que ella se quedara, a lo que nuevamente me volvió a ver y me dijo

Es que no sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres, te pregunté dos veces como me veía y casi por obligación me respondiste, y cuando lo hiciste ni siquiera me mirabas, ah y para colmo en lo que caminamos no pudiste decir nada, así como esperas que estemos juntos en el baile – recibí ese reproche de mi compañera, la que se veía muy enojada, y es que cualquiera hiciera lo mismo con alguien como yo, así que solo pude disculparme otra vez

Perdón, no quise hacerte enojar – dije con la cabeza agachada y sonando algo triste, espere que eso bastara para que me perdonará, pero no fue así

Y otra cosa, siempre te estás disculpando por todo y sin mencionar que luces nervioso, acaso mi presencia te molesta, donde está el Naruto que hace cosas alocadas y sin sentido, pero siempre lleno de energía – el enojo de Ino en vez de disminuir aumentó, así que no me quedo otra que decirle como me sentía en realidad

Lo que pasa es que tú me pones nervioso y confundido, y yo no sé qué hacer con eso – levanté mi cara y se lo dije directamente intentando defenderme de sus palabras, a lo que ella contestó rápidamente

¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?, yo que te animé cuando estabas deprimido, yo que te invité al baile, incluso me arreglé lo mejor que pude para esta noche y aún así tienes el descaro de echarme la culpa – a estas alturas ya no podría describir cuan enojada estaba, solo pude nuevamente defenderme dando mis escusas

Por eso mismo es que estoy así, porqué fuiste tan amable conmigo, no entiendo porqué de un momento a otro se te ocurrió invitarme al baile, si antes casi nunca hablábamos y ahora sucede todo esto, pudiste haber ido con cualquier otro, pero escogiste ir conmigo, no lo entiendo, todo me parece muy extraño – con esas palabras tal vez estaría poniendo punto final a nuestra corta noche, pero tenía que decirlo, Ino por su parte no pudo evitar quedarse callada

Así que por eso estabas así, debiste habérmelo dicho antes, aunque también creo que actué precipitadamente, esta vez fui yo quien me equivoque – ahora era Ino quién bajo su mirada, parecía que estaba algo triste, así que tuve que decir algo que la animara un poco, aunque creo que lo que dije fue demasiado

Pero sabes, lo que más me sorprendió fue verte como estas ahora, luces tan bonita que no puedo pensar con claridad, es como si fueras una brillante estrella iluminando este oscuro lugar – planeaba decirle que solo luce bonita y nada más pero al verla no pude detenerme, con algo de inquietud esta vez me quede observándola esperando que dijera o hiciera algo, pero por unos minutos ella no dijo nada, supuse que ella se molestó por lo que le dije, así que decidí irme, di media vuelta y estaba a punto de caminar hasta que sentí que ella agarraba la parte trasera de mi chaqueta haciendo que me detuviera, acto seguido Ino empezó a hablarme

No creí que fueras capaz de decir algo tan bonito sobre mí, ahora me siento muy feliz – cuando la regresé a ver, su bella sonrisa nuevamente iluminaba mis ojos, me sentía un poco más tranquilo, no mucho, porque aún tenía que decirle algo más

Ino, hay algo que aún no te he contado y que seguramente ya te diste cuenta, esta es la primera vez que voy a ir a un baile, sin contar las misiones, esta es la primera vez que estoy a solas con una chica y más importante, es la primera vez que me siento extraño junto a una, siento ansiedad, nerviosismo, confusión y felicidad, la verdad ya no sé ni que pensar – eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle, ya estaba más tranquilo porque al fin pude decir cómo me sentía , la sonrisa en el rostro de Ino había desaparecido, lentamente voltio su rostro con dirección hacia el cielo, se quedo en silencio por un momento, tomo algo de aire, me regresó a ver y me dijo

Sabes Naruto….yo me siento igual – será que vi mal o ella estaba algo ruborizada, acompañado de la más bella sonrisa que he visto hasta ahora, no pude evitar avergonzarme, estaba totalmente rojo

Nuestra pequeña discusión había llegado a su fin, aunque haya sido por algo sin mucha importancia, creo que fue una buena experiencia, ahora ya como buenos amigos seguimos nuestro camino hacia nuestro destino, pero eso no termina ahí, en realidad no justificaría como me llegó a gustar Ino, si es que en verdad me gusta

Sin hablar mucho sobre lo que ambos dijimos al final, seguimos nuestro camino, para ser las siete y algo más de la noche, el ambiente estaba algo ya oscurecido, así que decidimos caminar por un parque que había cerca del lugar, tenía buena iluminación, no mucha, pero la suficiente para vernos y no perdernos, ya más en confianza ambos conversamos acerca de nuestra vida, algunas experiencias tristes y felices, hablamos de todo un poco, reíamos, nos enfadábamos un poco, hasta casi lloramos, bueno más o menos, casi sin notarlo ambos nos fuimos acercando más, si antes casi ni hablábamos, ahora con este poco tiempo nuestra amistad se fortaleció, llegamos a la mitad del camino y aún seguíamos en el parque, decidimos sentarnos en una banca para descansar y poder hablar un poco más

Naruto, ¿es verdad que esta es tu primera vez en un baile? – me preguntó con inquietud mientras elevaba su vista al cielo, a lo que le respondí

Sí, nunca antes había estado en uno y en realidad no se que se hace ahí – me encontraba algo avergonzado al decirle eso, pero después me sorprendió lo que ella me dijo

Sabes, para mí también es la primera vez que voy a uno, estoy algo nerviosa – lentamente me regresaba a ver con una expresión de inseguridad, yo la verdad no podía creer lo que me dijo, así que intenté sacarle la verdad

¿Estás bromeando verdad?, no pareces el tipo de chica que nunca haya ido a una fiesta, de seguro has estado en muchas – traté de que diga lo que yo creía que era verdad, ella por su parte contestó con una expresión de seriedad

Supongo que esa es la imagen que todos tienen de mí, una chica que se la pasa divirtiéndose a cada momento, pero no es verdad, son pocas las ocasiones en las que tengo oportunidades como esta y no me ha salido muy bien que digamos – pude notar algo de tristeza en el rostro de Ino, debía disculparme por hacer sentirla así, pero recordé que me había dicho que no tengo que disculpar a cada momento, busqué otra forma de hacerla sentir mejor, me levanté rápidamente de la banca y le dije

Bueno, como esta es la primera vez para los dos, les demostraremos a todos quienes somos, seremos los número uno – hice uso de la sonrisa que me caracteriza, me quede observándola y extendí mi mano para que se levantará

Tienes razón, todos quedarán asombrados por vernos, seremos la mejor pareja – conseguí que Ino volviera a sonreír, tomó mi mano y se puso de pié, cuando nuestras manos estuvieron juntas pude sentir una enorme felicidad, así que para demostrarlo levanté nuestras manos al aire mientras yo sonreía, pude notar que Ino se encontraba igualmente feliz; De cierto modo arruine ese momento con mis típicos ingenuos comentarios, pero era mi deber decirlo, para que no se sorprenda más adelante

Ino, no quiero que te enojes, pero tengo que decirte la verdad,….yo…..no sé bailar – bajando nuestras manos y soltándolas esperaba que ella se disgustara, pero no fue así

Jajajajajaja, ya me espera algo así de ti Naruto, jajaja – esas carcajadas me tranquilizaron, aunque también me molestaron un poco

Oye no es algo para que te estés burlando, de seguro tu tampoco sabes bailar – traté de defenderme diciendo eso

No, ahí te equivocas, yo si se bailar y lo hago muy bien, ¡ahora verás! – alejándose un poco se colocó bajo la luz de la luna y comenzó a bailar, unos pasos hacia adelante, otros hacia atrás, algunas vueltas y por supuesto su bella sonrisa, así es la única forma en la que puede explicar tan hermoso baile, quedé hipnotizado ante ella, creo que fui tan notorio que se dio cuenta, lentamente se iba acercando a mí, dando pequeños giros su brillante cabello iba de un lado a otro, se postró frente a mí, se detuvo un momento, me sonrió, tomó mi mano, me llevó hacia donde ella estaba antes, sujetó mi otra mano y me dijo

No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a bailar – no pude evitar avergonzarme, y es que quien no lo estuviera teniendo a semejante belleza frente a uno, así comenzaron las pequeñas clases de baile

Bien Naruto, lo primero es colocar tu mano derecha en mi espalda a un costado – Ino llevó mi mano hacia un poco más arriba de su cadera

Lo segundo es colocar mi mano izquierda en tu hombro derecho – podía sentir cerca de mi rostro la calidez que transmitía su mano

Ahora, nuestras otras manos deben permanecer unidas mientras las estiramos hacia un costado – Ino se veía muy feliz mientras me decía que hacer, por un momento quedamos muy juntos, casi pegados, yo estaba muy nervioso mientras que ella con tranquilidad me dijo

Finalmente, debemos separarnos un poco para empezar a bailar – al igual que yo, ella estaba un poco ruborizada por tal suceso, aunque lo supo disimular muy bien; Sin una canción de fondo comenzamos a bailar, íbamos de un lado a otro sujetados siempre de la mano, bailamos por algunos minutos, para ser mi primera vez creo que lo hice bien, aunque está de más decir que ella fue la que siempre me guió en el baile, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que nos divertimos

Finalizado nuestro pequeño baile, nos separamos, ella se veía muy sonriente y yo algo ruborizado, Ino se me acerco y me dijo

¿Lo ves?, es muy simple bailar, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora ya estamos listos para demostrar quienes somos – con su tierna sonrisa, ella estaba intentada de que yo dijera algo

Sí, ahora nadie podrá ponerse en nuestro camino, sin duda seremos los mejores – correspondí a su sonrisa con gran entusiasmo mientras indicaba mi gran sonrisa, no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos soltáramos varias risas

Bien Naruto, ahora si debemos irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde – ella espero por mí para ponernos en marcha, hacia nuestro destino, pero antes de seguir caminando se me pasó algo por la cabeza, yo le había preguntado algo y ella nunca me respondió, no podía quedarme con esa duda, así que se lo volví a preguntar

Ino, ahora si me vas a decir por qué quieres ir conmigo al baile, como dije antes, pudiste haber ido con cualquier otro, pero me invitaste a mí, ¿Por qué? – me puse frente a ella, para esperar mi respuesta, cosa que no conseguí ya que ella supo muy bien cómo evitar responder

Shiiiiii, ya lo sabrás en su momento – colocando un dedo en sus labios, nuevamente no me respondió, aunque algo me llamó la atención en ella, su mirada y su sonrisa no eran los mismos que conocía, los notaba algo misteriosos, Ino dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante dejándome atrás, me regresó a ver y con esa misma expresión me dijo

No te preocupes, como ya dije, todos se llevarán una gran sorpresa al vernos juntos, y ahí tendrás tu respuesta – de cierto modo me quedé satisfecho con lo que dijo, pero mmmmm bueno lo dejé ahí

Ya más relajados nos pusimos en marcha hacia el baile, en nuestro camino seguimos hablando y riendo, a pesar de que el camino era un poco largo el tiempo pasó volando, y así después de tanto por fin llegamos, un largo pasillo nos esperaba antes de poder hacer nuestra entrada, nuevamente los nervios se apoderaban de mí y también de Ino, lo sé, porque cuando la regresé a ver se encontraba algo temerosa, por primera vez decidí ser yo quién tomara la iniciativa, así que la tome de la mano y le sonreí, a lo que ella solo pudo verme con algo de asombro, el mismo que no duró mucho ya que me devolvió la sonrisa

Y es así que ahora recuerdo todo lo que sucedió, puede no ser suficiente razón como para que me guste Ino, pero yo me conformo con eso; El recuerdo terminó

Naruto recordó todo lo sucedido hace unos cuanto minutos, que en la realidad fueron muchos pero en sus pensamientos pasaron en un instante, ahora, tomados de la mano, la joven pareja hacía su entrada al lugar del baile

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3.1

Tomados de la mano, Naruto e Ino hicieron su aparición en el baile, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, para luego observar de un lado a otro a todos los presentes quienes los miraban con algo de asombro, la joven pareja con algo de vergüenza decidió seguir su camino, esperando poder encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos, sin mucho éxito continuaban buscando de un lugar a otro, pero nadie aparecía, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos para que ya resignados decidieran hacer algo en el baile

Vaya, por más que buscamos no encontramos a nadie, ¿será que no vinieron? – con algo de decepción y ya sin mucha importancia Naruto comentó

De seguro están por ahí, es solo que no los hemos buscado correctamente – la rubia trataba de animar un poco a su amigo

Pero si los hemos buscando en muchos sitios – el chico no pudo evitar enfadarse levemente

Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero en todo el tiempo que los estuvimos buscando, casi ni mirabas a nadie, ibas con la cabeza agachada – Ino explicaba un poco como había sido la búsqueda

Es que sentir que todos te observan a cada momento, es muy vergonzoso, no sé porque, pero no me atrevo a mirarlos a la cara – con algo de pena y observando de un lado a otro Naruto trataba de disimular la situación

Pero sabes, creo que, lo que más les impresiona es vernos juntos de la mano, y es que, desde que llegamos, no nos hemos soltado la mano, incluso ahora mira, nuestras manos siguen juntas – con una leve sonrisa Ino alzaba su mano derecha que junto con la de Naruto quedarían arriba

Lo siento, no me di cuenta - con mucha vergüenza y nerviosismo, rápidamente el chico separó su mano de la chica, a lo que esta no pudo evitar reír un poco

Bueno, como parece que por el momento no los encontraremos, que te parece si hacemos lo que vinimos hacer aquí – poniéndose enfrente del chico, Ino espera alguna reacción

¿Lo que vinimos hacer aquí? – Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse confundido

Pues bailar – con una sonrisa y tomando la mano del chico, Ino lo llevó hacia una parte un tanto alejada de ese inmenso lugar, que ante la mirada de unos cuantos, comenzaron a bailar

La pareja comenzó su baile un poco lento, tratando al inicio de acostumbrase a las miradas que los rodeaban, pasaron unos pocos minutos para que comenzarán a bailar en realidad, ya mas en confianza y sin nervios, la pareja demostró un baile excepcional, que sin bien fue corto, pudo demostrar cuan hermoso puede llegar a verse cuando dos personas se aprecian en realidad

El corto baile concluyo, y la pareja continuaba junta, observándose el uno al otro, ambos con una leve sonrisa, y casi sin parpadear se podía ver el reflejo de su pareja en los ojos de cada uno, era el momento perfecto para que sucediera algo más, pero no fue así, esa bella imagen fue interrumpida por fuertes gritos de una chica de cabello rosa, la cual se encontraba un poco lejos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que podría haber sucedido, empezó a correr en dirección a la joven pareja

¡Naruto!, qué crees que estás haciendo – en un corto instante la chica había llegado, pero no con buenas intenciones, ya que cuando estuvo cerca del chico, esta lo había golpeado

Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué? – frotándose la cabeza, que es en donde había recibido el golpe, el chico algo adolorido, pedía una explicación ante tal acción

¿Por qué?, acaso no te das cuenta de lo ibas hacer, si hubiese llegado un poco tarde quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado – Sakura le contestó con enfado y mientras sacudía al chico

Suéltalo en este instante, Naruto no estaba haciendo nada malo – con gran enojo, Ino colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirosa, obligándola a detenerse

Pero que dices, si aquí la que está haciendo algo malo eres tú o a caso ya te has olvidado de lo que hablamos en la mañana – mientras soltaba a Naruto el mismo que cayó desmayado, Sakura llevaba a Ino hacia un lugar un poco alejado del chico, para poder hablar a solas

Dime, a que estás jugando, ¿por qué estas con Naruto? – observando fijamente a la rubia, Sakura pedía explicaciones

Jugando dices, ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo haya llegado con él?, o es que querías hacerlo tú – con algo de burla, Ino le contestaba a la pelirosa

Ese no es el punto, lo que no me explico, es porque estas junto a Naruto, se supone que Hinata vendría con el – un leve enojo se podía ver en el rostro de Sakura

Por lo que pude escuchar de Naruto, Hinata ya tenía alguien con quien venir a este lugar y el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar – casi sin mucha importancia Ino explicaba la situación

Bueno, da igual con quién haya venido, ahora…- Sakura fue callada por la rubia

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii, si dices algo más alguien podría escucharnos - con una mirada un tanto extraña Ino, pedía a la pelirosa que no hablará más

Tienes razón, no queremos que se entere – un tanto resignada Sakura se contuvo de seguir hablando

Bien, ahora si me permites, iré nuevamente con mi pareja – dejando sola a la chica, Ino regresó hacia donde se encontraba el desmayado Naruto

Ah, ¿qué paso?, ¿donde están Ino y sakura? – levantándose lentamente y observando de un lugar a otro, el chico trataba de incorporarse

¡Naruto!, ¿estás bien? – desde un poco lejos y corriendo hacia el rubio, Ino lo estaba llamando

Ino, ¿dónde estabas?, ¿qué pasó con Sakura? – acercándose a la chica, Naruto preguntó

Pues hace un momento estábamos hablando y ahora ella regresó a donde estaba su pareja – la rubia le explica lo que había sucedido con la pelirosa

Sí, de seguro quiere estar todo el tiempo con Sasuke – algo entristecido, Naruto imaginaba como su amigo y su amor imposible estarían juntos

Vamos no te desanimes, con algo de tiempo de seguro podrás olvidarte de Sakura – haciendo un intento, Ino trataba de reconfortar al chico

Qué te parece si ahora vamos a caminar un rato por los alrededores de este lugar – casi empujando a Naruto la rubia le obligaba a moverse

Está bien, no me voy a deprimir en un lugar como este – mostrando una sonrisa, ahora era Naruto quién empujaba a Ino

La pareja caminaba por varios de los lugares que había en el baile, estuvieron en sitios como de comida, en donde Naruto no pudo evitar comer su tradicional plato de ramen, en dicho sitio encontraron a otros de sus amigos, que de igual manera los miraban con asombro

Vaya Naruto, tu gusto por el ramen nunca cambia – Choji quién se encontraba ahí no pudo evitar comentar el gusto del rubio por ese plato de comida

Así que al final si pudiste encontrar alguien con quien venir, no me esperaba que fuera con Ino – observando de reojo a sus amigos y casi sin mucha importancia Shikamaru comentó

Mira que tenemos aquí, Ino luces muy hermosa, no me digas que te arreglaste así para Naruto – por medio de adulación, Temari tratando de avergonzar a la rubia

Pues mentiría si dijese que no, este día y en especial esta noche, serán inolvidables para él – con una extraña y leve sonrisa Ino comentó mientras observaba al chico

Ino – con un todo serio y observándola fijamente, Shikamaru la callo, a lo que esta solo le sonrió

Bien Naruto, si ya has comido suficiente será mejor que continuemos – casi llevándoselo a la fuerza, la pareja abandonó el lugar de comida, dejando a sus amigos con algo de inquietud ante la actitud de la chica

Pero si aún no había acabado de comer y no pude hablar de nada con ellos, ¿por qué nos fuimos de ahí? – algo confuso y con algo de enojo, el chico aún seguía siendo empujado por Ino

Ya tendrás tiempo de comer y hablar con quién sea, está noche debemos divertirnos, o entonces porqué vinimos juntos – mostrándose algo feliz, Ino continuo llevando al chico de un lugar a otro, hasta que en uno de esos lugares se toparon con Hinata y compañía

Vaya, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y mira con quién te encontramos ahora, eh Naruto – con algo de asombro y con una leve sonrisa, Kiba los observaba fijamente

Naruto e Ino juntos, eso sí que es extraño – con un tono serio Shino los miraba

Naruto-kun, te ves bien – algo avergonzada, Hinata miraba de arriba abajo al chico

¡Eh!, en serio me veo bien, gracias Hinata-chan, tu también luces muy bien – observando el mismo su vestimenta, Naruto devolvió el cumplido con su clásica sonrisa, a lo que Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Naruto, recuerda que yo estoy aquí, así que no se te ocurra alagar a otra chica – Ino, se encontraba levemente enojada por ver a su pareja y a la chica de los ojos blancos, elogiándose el uno al otro

Ino, ¿por qué?, se supone que sería yo quién vendría con él – perdiendo la vergüenza, parándose frente a la rubia y hablando en susurro, Hinata esperaba una explicación

No me eches la culpa, por lo que sé, tú le dijiste a Naruto que no podrías venir con él – hablando levemente y tratando de que el chico no escuchara, Ino le contestó

Es verdad que lo dije, pero eso era parte del… - nuevamente Ino detuvo que se dijeran cosas innecesarias

Escucha, eso da igual ahora, lo importante es que….. – la rubia continuó diciéndole al oído, a lo que Hinata solo se limitaba a escuchar

¿Qué tanto están murmurando? – algo confuso Naruto se encontraba observándolas con atención

Nada, solo cosas de chicas, verdad Hinata – Ino trató de evitar esa pregunta con un tema diferente

Sí, algo sin importancia – agachando la cabeza respondía la chica de ojos blancos

Bueno nos quedan muchas cosa que hacer aún, así que vamos Naruto – Ino volvía a llevarse al chico

Ino, en estos últimos momento te he visto actuar extraña, ¿te sucede algo? – tratando de entender a la rubia, el chico comentó acerca de su extraña actitud

No pasa nada, con el tiempo ya lo sabrás, ahora tenemos que pasarla bien – una vez más Ino evitó hablar del tema

De esta forma ya dejando las cosas de lado, la pareja se divirtió por varias horas, bailando algunas veces y haciendo cualquier cosa que los entretuviera, la noche estaba llegando a su fin, pero había un evento principal que aún se debería llevar a cabo y ya era hora de hacerlo, así que los organizadores anunciaron que todos se reunieran en el centro del lugar para dar inicio, ya cuando todos estuvieron ahí, la Hokage, Tsunade tomó la palabra

Y para dar finalizado este evento, quiero anunciar dos cosas importantes, y para eso es necesario que Sasuke y Naruto vengan aquí - al escuchar que lo llamaban, Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse, muy confundido y caminando lentamente el chico se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade, esperando saber que pasa

Tsunade obachan, que es lo que sucede, ¿porque me has hecho venir aquí? – mientras observaba a todo mundo Naruto preguntó

Guarda silencio quieres, estamos en medio de algo importante – con estas palabras Tsunade había silenciado al chico, mientras que Sasuke se acercaba lentamente con una expresión seria, colocándose a un lado de la Hokage y sin decir una palabra este permaneció quieto

Bien, ya que los dos están aquí, es hora de hacer los anuncios, la primera es que Sasuke Uchiha por fin ha vuelto a la aldea y se reincorporará como ninja oficial – la noticia fue anunciada por Tsunade mientras señalaba al antiguo ninja renegado, en el momento que fue anunciado, los aplausos y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar

Y la segunda es, Naruto Uzumaki, gracias a tu ayuda hemos podido por fin recuperar al mejor elemento de la aldea, Sasuke nuevamente está con nosotros y eso te lo debemos a ti – al escuchar estas palabras por parte de la Hokage, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, pero eso no era todo lo que le tenían que decir

Como bien sabrás, Sasuke en un gran ninja, con el poder suficiente para proteger la aldea, incluso para dirigirla, así que los altos mandos de la aldea, todos los ninjas, los habitantes, tus amigos y yo, hemos decidido que ya no te necesitamos más, tu trabajo ha terminado, serás sustituido, desde este momento dejarás de ser un ninja de la hoja – palabras sin explicación fueron pronunciadas por Tsunade, dejando atónito a Naruto, el cual ahora se encontraba con un rostro lleno de confusión, nerviosismo y temor, que junto con los gritos de la gente le producían mayor desconcierto, tratando de hacerse el que no escucho nada de eso, el chico volvió a preguntar algo

Todo esto es mentira verdad, ¿es una broma?, jajaja fue muy buena, pero ya, di la verdad, di que todo lo que dijiste en mentira, vamos dilo – con un rostro lleno de nerviosismo y temor, el rubio intentaba creer que todo era mentira, postro sus manos en los hombro de la Hokage esperando que le respondiese, pero para su mala suerte esta le respondió con un golpe y para después decirle

Basta Naruto, que no lo entiendes, para ti todo termino, el evento de esta noche fue organizado únicamente para Sasuke, fue una coincidencia que tu despertarás este día, así que aprovechamos la ocasión para también darte esta noticia, incluso al ser este tu último día en la aldea, hicimos algo por ti, te hicimos experimentar por un momento la felicidad, tuviste un encuentro inusual con una chica, te pidió que vengas aquí con ella, se arregló para ti, sus padres te dieron su apoyo, te hiso sentir extraño, estar con ella te hiso sentir feliz y sobre todo te hiso sentir que estabas enamorado, qué mas puedes pedir, fue un lindo regalo de despedida – una trágica realidad que fue explicada por Tsunade, mientras que Naruto al escuchar como una chica lo había engañado, no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia ella

¡Ino!, por favor dime la verdad, dime que no hiciste todo eso de mala manera, nos la pasamos muy bien juntos, yo en verdad creo que me gustas, dime que tú sientes lo mismo – parándose enfrente, tomándole las manos y con desesperación el chico trataba de creer que Ino no era parte de la farsa

Naruto, antes me preguntaste, porque había querido venir contigo aquí, y pues, ya tienes tu respuesta, a caso creíste que yo podría querer estar contigo, todo este tiempo estuve fingiendo, todo lo que viste fue una actuación , desde que nos encontramos en la tienda, cuando fuiste a mi casa, cuando estuvimos en el parque, y aquí, todos estaban fingiendo ante ti, Sakura, Shikamaru y hasta Hinata, te engañaron, todo fue parte de un plan, solo fue una coincidencia que tu y yo nos encontráramos, cualquier otra chica iba hacer lo mismo, en realidad tu debías venir con Hinata, pero al final todo sería igual, y ahora que lo sabes, quiero que te alejes de mí, no soporto estar un minuto más junto a ti – Ino se zafó de las manos de Naruto y dando media vuelta se alejó lentamente del chico, dejándolo tirado en el suelo

La vista que se podía observar en ese lugar era la de un chico arrodillado en el suelo, derramando lágrimas de tristeza, rodeado por todos aquellos que él consideraba sus amigos, los mismos que se burlaban de él, mirándolo con desprecio, riéndose una y otra vez, de cómo había sido engañado, todo había sido una farsa, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que alguien dijera e hiciese algo, Tsunade comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el pobre chico, cuando esta estuvo frente a él, lo miró con desprecio y le dijo

Es hora Naruto, es hora de que te largues de aquí, ya no te queremos ver más, vete ahora – mostrando un gran desprecio la Hokage había pateado levemente al chico para que este reaccionara y se fuera de ahí

Paso un poco para que Naruto recobrara la conciencia y se pusiera lentamente de pie, sus lamentos habían terminado, cuando al fin estuvo de pie, el chico permanecía con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviese esperando algo, por un momento hubo un gran silenció, todo parecía haberse detenido, solo hasta que Tsunade nuevamente tomó la palabra

Bien, ya que estas de pie, puedes coger tus cosas y largar…..- la Hokage había sido callada por un golpe que recibió en el estómago, dejándola inconsciente, el golpe había sido dado por Naruto, en un rápido movimiento el chico había llegado hasta donde estaba Tsunade

Levantando la cabeza, se pudo ver el rostro de Naruto lleno de tristeza e ira al mismo tiempo, después de observar a todos lados, el chico se movió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban, con el único objetivo de golpearlos a todos, hacerles pagar por lo que le habían hecho, por burlarse de él, ante la actitud de Naruto muchas personas corrían desesperados, tratando de salvarse, cosa que era inútil ya el molesto chico los encontraba rápidamente, se encontraba lleno de ira y nada podría hacerlo detenerse, cuando ya muchas personas estuvieron inconscientes, Naruto fijo un nuevo objetivo, la persona que lo había lastimado más, la persona que había jugado con él, era momento de hacer pagar a Ino por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, cuando ya la localizó, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, en un momento estuvo frente a la rubia, con una cara llena de enojo se quedó observándola por un momento, Ino por su parte mostraba un rostro lleno de temor y angustia, Naruto hiso fuerza en su mano derecha, levantó su mano y haciendo puño, trató de golpear a Ino, pero fue detenido por la mayoría de sus amigos, el chico al percatarse que todos ellos estaban sujetándolo, rápidamente los alejó de él, ellos por su parte le dijeron

Naruto, esta vez si te has sobrepasado – Kiba se ponía en posición de pelea

Trataste de golpear a Ino, la chica que te dio grandes momentos de felicidad y eso no te lo perdonaremos – palabras que fueron dichas por Shikamaru

Tendremos que hacerte entender por la fuerza – colocándose sus guantes Sakura se preparaba para la pelea

Naruto-kun, no quisimos llegar a esto, pero tú nos has obligado – activando su byakugan Hinata rodeaba al chico

Bien, espero que estés listo para esto, tú te lo has buscado Naruto- acercándose lentamente Sasuke dejó ver los sus ojos con el sharingan activado

La pelea iba a comenzar, Naruto por su parte activó su modo ermitaño, en su mano derecha hiso su técnica favorita, el rasengan, se puso en guardia y esperó a que los demás hicieran su primer movimiento, sin perder un solo instante todos prepararon su mejor técnica, cuando ya estaban listos, estos se aventaron hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, después de tantas difíciles peleas al chico no le costaría nada derrotarlos, como si fuera en cámara lenta, Naruto levantaba su brazo derecho el cual contenía su técnica, para impactarlo contra ellos, unos pocos segundos antes de conseguirlo, el chico pudo observar a lo lejos a Ino , quien lo observaba fijamente con un rostro de asombro y tristeza a la vez, sin razón alguna, el chico se detuvo, había sentido algo en su interior, su enojo se había ido y su técnica se desvaneció, un cálido sentimiento pudo sentir Naruto en su interior, ¿qué era eso? se preguntó rápidamente en pensamientos, la respuesta era simple, pero ya no había ningún sentido en responderla, ya que todo eso terminaría en ese instante, Naruto ya sabiendo de que se trataba, volvió nuevamente a observar a Ino, por un leve instante la miró fijamente y después le sonrió, eso fue lo último que hiso antes de recibir el impacto de las técnicas de los que eran sus amigos

CONTINUARÁ…

Naruto: Así que todo era un engaño, debí suponérmelo, pero aunque haya sido así, me alegra haber podido sentir todo eso…..….En el próximo capítulo de MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO, Extraño despertar…..¿que está pasando?, esto no debería ser así


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

Extraño despertar

"Ino te ves muy bonita", fue en lo único que pudo pensar Naruto antes de recibir el impacto de las técnicas de sus amigos

Sin resistencia alguna el rubio fue golpeado en todas partes, cada parte de su cuerpo había sido impactada por un poder diferente, el chico podía observar como cada uno de sus amigos lo golpeaba sin contemplación alguna, cuando pensaron que ya era suficiente todos ellos se alejaron de Naruto, permaneciendo de pie lo dejaron inmóvil ante la vista de todos, durante un corto tiempo había un total silencio esperando alguna reacción del rubio, lo único que se pudo ver fue como Naruto caía al suelo, tirado en él, la sangre del chico empezaba a salir para después rodearlo, muy poco paso para que todos los que habían sido golpeados recobraran la conciencia, poco a poco todos se fueron acercando hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, algunos sonreían, otros lo miraban con indiferencia, pero nadie se lamentaba

La vista del chico era trágica, tirado en el suelo, con el cuerpo golpeado, rodeado por una charco de sangre, inmóvil y sin reacción alguna, cualquiera podría decir que había muerto, pero no fue así, a pesar de todo el castigo recibido seguía vivo, levemente respirando, apenas consiente, Naruto los seguía observando

Tsuande quién ya se había recuperado se acercó hacia el moribundo chico, se paró a un lado, bajo la mirada, lo observó y le dijo

Ves lo que pasa por no hacerme caso, si te hubieses ido cuando te lo dije, nada de esto habría pasado, tú te lo buscaste, y ahora te lo vuelvo a decir, debes irte de la aldea, ahora más que antes ya no nos sirves, se que en tu estado no podrás moverte así que ordenaré que alguien te saque de la aldea – levantado la mirada y observando de un lugar a otro buscaba a alguien que lo llevara lejos de la aldea, cuando ya los encontró les dijo

Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, ustedes serán los que llevarán a Naruto fuera y lejos de la aldea, no importa donde, solo déjenlo tirado ahí – mientras les daba órdenes también los hacía acercarse a donde estaba el chico, estos por su parte se aproximaban lentamente con un rostro serio

Cuando ya estuvieron todos alrededor de Naruto lo observaron fijamente por unos pocos segundos sin decir una palabra, Tsunade les ordenó que lo levantaran y se lo llevasen, Sasuke lo tomo de los brazos, Sakura de las piernas e Hinata sería la encarga de escoltarlos, lentamente caminaban por el centro del trágico lugar, dejando ver el lamentable estado del chico, mientras que los demás solo miraban como el rubio salía de ahí, cargado de brazos y piernas, derramando pequeñas cantidades de sangre y sin decir una palabra

A lo largo de toda la aldea llevaron a Naruto por las principales calles, exhibiendo su condición, todos a su alrededor observaban ese momento, de cómo Naruto Uzumaki estaba siendo expulsado de la aldea de la hoja, de la que una vez fue su hogar, cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada y salida de la misma, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata se detuvieron un instante, sostuvieron a Naruto y lo colocaron de pie, apoyado de la pelirrosa y del joven de cabello negro, mientras que la chica de ojos blancos levantaba el rostro de Naruto, permitiéndole así ver por última vez a todos los habitantes de la aldea, por su parte el rubio con una mirada casi muerta los observaba y al mismo tiempo trata de buscar a una persona de entro todos ellos, esa hermosa rubia que lo engañó, a la chica de quién se enamoró, estaba buscando a Ino, pero para su mala suerte no la encontró

Dicho acto de despedida había terminado, de la misma forma como se encontraban salieron de la aldea, sin rumbo fijo llevaron a Naruto por todo el bosque que había en los alrededores de la aldea, habían decidido llevarlo hasta el final de estos, el camino sería algo largo y con el tiempo suficiente para tratar de hablar con el moribundo chico, la primera persona en hablar sería Sakura

Bueno Naruto parece que esta será la última vez que estemos juntos, en verdad no quisimos que esto termine así, pero ahora que tenemos a Sasuke ya no necesitamos que estés en la aldea – sosteniendo un lado derecho del rubio y sin mirarlo Sakura le decía casi sin importancia

Naruto, ves lo que pasa por hacerme regresar a la aldea, te dije muchas veces que me dejarás solo, pero tu seguías insistiendo y al final lo conseguiste, ahora tu recompensa es esta, ser desterrado de la aldea – apoyando el lazo izquierdo del chico en él, Sasuke le dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo

Naruto-kun tu sabes que me gustas, me costó mucho reunir valor para decírtelo y aún así no pudiste darme una respuesta, es como si mis sentimientos no fueran nada para ti, simplemente me ignoraste, no puedo hacerme la idea de que estés con otra chica, así que por eso hice lo que hice – desde atrás del rubio y con algo de tristeza y enojo a la vez Hinata lo observaba fijamente

Con la mirada hacia el suelo Naruto seguía sin decir una sola palabra únicamente estaba escuchando lo que le decían

Tal vez te estés preguntado porque hicimos todo esto, pudimos haberte echado de la aldea desde antes, pero decidimos hacerlo interesante, quién se hubiese imaginado que saldría tan bien – con un tono de burla y con una pequeña sonrisa Sakura le echaba en cara lo que habían hecho

Puede que no tenga sentido echarte de la aldea, bien pudiste haberte quedado y continuar tu vida normal, pero eras tú o yo, en la aldea no nos necesitan a los dos, el mejor se quedaría y tal parece que el elegido soy yo, así es esto Naruto, lo siento – observando siempre al frente y con un tono de voz muy serio, Sasuke no le prestaba mucha atención

Si tan solo te hubieras ido cuando se te dijo no estuvieras de esta forma, lastimado, ensangrentado, casi muerto, sabes que no me gusta verte así, prefiero al Naruto alegre, lleno de vida y no al que está aquí sin poder decir una sola palabra, en verdad lo siento pero tú te lo buscaste – Hinata parece haber perdido todo el cariño que le tenía al rubio, su actitud ante él demostraba solamente tenerle lástima

No te pareció muy interesante experimentar el amor por un momento, conocer a una bella chica, pasar el tiempo juntos, sentirte confundido, feliz y sobre todo sentir que estabas enamorado, todo eso en tan poco tiempo, nos tomamos esas molestias por ti y no pudiste ser agradecido – la hipocresía de Sakura combinada con la burla no pudo evitar tener unas leves sonrisas en sus compañeros

En verdad creíste que Ino sentía algo por ti, no seas tonto ella únicamente estaba actuando y lo hizo muy bien, sabes en realidad ella me ama a mí, como pudiste creer que me cambiaría por ti – Sasuke comenzaba a presumir acerca de si mismo

Como se siente que la persona a quien amas te traicione, yo me sentí de igual forma cuando decidiste ignorarme, ahora acabas de perder todo, no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti, nadie que te quiera ni que te ame – Hinata había convertido su amor en venganza, demostrado con unas palabras llenas de ira

El tiempo continuó de la misma manera, burlándose y reprochando a Naruto por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, casi sin notarlo el grupo había llegado a su destino, a las afueras del bosque se encontraban con el moribundo rubio, lo colocaron de pie por un instante, observaron el lugar el cual era algo lúgubre, con vegetación sin vida, la tierra seca y con algunos cadáveres de animales tirados, este sitio les pareció el adecuado para dejarlo ahí, lo llevaron a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban y lo dejaron caer al suelo, su trabajo había terminado era momento de que ellos regresaran a la aldea, sin prestarle mucha atención le dieron la espalda y comenzaban a alejarse lentamente, solo hasta el momento en que pudieron escuchar la voz de Naruto diciéndoles algo

No entiendo que pasa, esto no debería ser así, se supone que todo tenía que terminar, porque está sucediendo todo esto, creí que lo había hecho todo bien, pero porqué, porqué siento este inmenso dolor, no puedo creer lo que hice, dejé que hicieran lo que fuese conmigo, en verdad no lo entiendo, todo esto no tenía que pasar, si esto iba a suceder hubiese acabado con todos ustedes antes, no son rivales para mí – tirado en el suelo con voz entrecortada y entre quejas Naruto se encontraba diciendo extrañas palabras, las mismas que causaron desconcierto en los tres ninjas que lo abandonaron ahí, estos nuevamente se acercaron al rubio que yacía sangrante en el suelo, cuando estuvieron cerca lo observaron con desprecio y le dijeron

Que sucede Naruto parece que te has vuelto loco, tal vez todo esto fue demasiado para ti pero acéptalo, no te imagines cosas que no son - Sakura se encontraba burlándose del chico mientras lo pateaba un poco con el pie

Naruto-kun es demasiado deprimente verte así, será mejor para todos que te quedes callado y no hagas ni digas nada, ¿entendido? – Hinata simplemente lo observaba con desprecio

¿Te crees que eres mejor que yo?, no me hagas reír, siempre fui y seré mejor que tu, o es que no es suficiente verte como estas para darte cuenta y para asegurarme que no intentes nada estúpido será mejor que termine de una vez por todas contigo – Sasuke cargo algo de poder en su mano derecha y haciendo puño golpeo a Naruto en el pecho haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre, por su parte al rubio aún le quedaba algo de fuerza como para poder decir unas últimas palabras

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, más les vale cuidarse porque algún día me vengaré de ustedes y de todos en la aldea – y así sus últimas fuerzas se habían terminado, Naruto poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia para después de un rato quedar inmóvil y en silencio, por su parte el resto únicamente lo observaba para después darse vuelta y marcharse de ese lugar pero no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras

Eso sucederá solo si sobrevives, aunque por lo que veo nunca pasará, hasta nunca Naruto – Sasuke fue el que dijo tan trágicas palabras

De esta manera el grupo rápidamente se marcho de lo que ahora sería la tumba de Naruto, en unos pocos segundos todo ese lugar quedó en silencio, se podría decir que no había absolutamente nada de vida, un trágico lugar en donde un joven ninja había caído, al cabo de poco una inmensa neblina cubría ese lugar y en ese momento se pudo escuchar algunas pisadas que se iban acercando lentamente hacia el chico, sin poder ver de quien se trataba la misteriosa persona se colocó a un costado y observándolo fijamente le dijo

Naruto en verdad lo siento pero así tenía que ser, el plan no era que terminases de esta forma, fue tu culpa por no irte cuando se te dijo, hubieras podido seguir viviendo en otro lugar, incluso podrías haber regresado a la aldea como un visitante ya que ninguno de nosotros te odia, es solo que como dijo Sasuke no pueden estar los dos en la aldea, tu tiempo había terminado y era momento de reemplazarte, luchaste varias veces para defendernos y en verdad te lo agradecemos, ahora con Sasuke nuevamente en la aldea ya no nos eres útil y sabes otra cosa, aunque fue muy poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en verdad me gusto, ver tus reacciones al verme me hicieron reír bastante, nunca creí que estar contigo sería tan divertido, tal vez si hubieran sido en otras circunstancias me hubiese enamorado de ti, pero por desgracia no fue así, no sé porque no te defendiste de esos ataques, de un momento a otro querías atacarme y después al verme te detuviste unos segundo y luego me sonreíste, a lo mejor en verdad si me querías, pero bueno todo termino y ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte estas flores que trataran de adornar en algo este espantoso lugar y bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, adiós Naruto – antes de marcharse había colocado las flores de color blanco en el pecho del chico, el cual permanecía inmóvil sin dar un rastro de vida

De esta manera un completo silencio se apodero de ese lugar, solo el pasar del viento era lo único que se podía sentir, poco a poco el clima iba cambiando para después empezar a llover, la neblina había sido cambiada por oscuridad que poco a poco cubría en totalidad al pobre chico que se encontraba tirado en medio de ese lugar

Ese trágico día había llegado a su fin, la aldea de la hoja había recuperado a un importante ninja para ellos de nombre Sasuke Uchiha y al mismo tiempo habían perdido al ninja que los había protegido durante mucho tiempo, arriesgando su vida, derramando sangre, sufriendo, nada de esto les importó para deshacerse de Naruto Uzumaki, pero en fin la vida debía continuar con o sin él

De esta manera unos pocos días habían pasado, la vida en la aldea de la hoja era de lo más normal, como cualquier otro día sin nada extraño que suceda, la hokage Tsunade habría de dar algunas importantes noticias para lo cual citó a algunos ninjas en su oficina, cuando estos estuvieron ahí Tsunade empezó con el informe que tenía que dar

Como sabrán estamos en una época en donde no hay muchas amenazas de las cuales preocuparnos, sin embargo debemos estar alerta con cualquier cosa extraña que pueda ocurrir, en especial por la aldea ya que a pesar de que la hemos recuperado en gran cantidad, las defensas siguen siendo bajas, cualquier amenaza podría traer graves consecuencias a la aldea y otra cosa con respecto a…. – Tsunade Había sido interrumpida por un fuete ruido que se escucho en la entrada principal de la aldea

Todos los ninjas que se encontraban con la Hokage se acercaron a la ventana para ver que sucedía, lo único que pudieron ver eran grandes cantidades de polvo que cubrían parte de la aldea, hubo silencio por pocos segundo esperando ver que sucedía, un nuevo ataque había sido realizado esta vez era en la parte trasera de la aldea, desconcertados por tal suceso Tsunade y compañía salieron de la oficina y se colocaron en el techo de la misma para tener una vista general de lo que sucedía, sin saber qué o quién era el causante de tales ataques miraban de un lado a otro esperando encontrarlo, un nuevo ataque se produjo esta vez era a un extremo de la aldea cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, hasta que Tsunade reaccionara y regresara a ver otro ataque más se escucho el objetivo fue la parte central de la aldea, lo único que se podía escuchar era un caos total por parte de los aldeanos, cuando por fin el polvo se disperso se pudo ver que gran parte de la aldea había sido destruida, el ataque cesó y solo el silencio se presenció, un rostro de temor y preocupación se podía ver en la Hokage, mientras que los ninjas a su alrededor se encontraban atentos por si ocurría un nuevo ataque, algunos de ellos decidieron hablar

Tsunade-sama quien pudo haber hecho esto – una desconcertada Sakura preguntaba

Justo cuando nos estábamos recuperando a alguien se le ocurre venir a atacarnos – la seriedad de Shikamaru reflejaba su enojo

Como sea debemos identificar a la amenaza y detenerlo antes de que haga más daño – activando el byakugan Neji se encontraba buscando al enemigo

No sé de quién se trate pero el que haya hecho esto lo pagará, llamen a Sasuke de inmediato – el enojo de Tsunade era tanto que se podía ver venas de furia en su rostro, en ese momento Sakura se disponía a ir en busca del ninja de cabello negro

No hace que me llamen ya estoy aquí – Sasuke en un instante había llegado ahí, cruzado de brazos y con un rostro serio esperaba ordenes

Escucha quiero que recorras toda la aldea, encuentres al culpable y lo traigas aquí – mirándolo y gran enojo Tsunade le daba instrucciones

Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, informen de esto a todos y pónganse a buscar a la amenaza también, vamos muévanse – cada vez la furia de la Hokage se incrementaba más

Cuando todos ellos se disponían a realizar la misión encomendada, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar unas cuantas risas llenas felicidad y terror combinados, una risa tétrica, la misma que causo desconcierto y preocupación en los presentes

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Tsunade y compañía trataban de localizar de donde provenían tales carcajadas, viendo de un lugar a otro pero no lo encontraron, las risas continuaban

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – la furia por parte de ellos no se hizo esperar y con un gran enojo le gritaron

¿Quién eres?, sal de donde este – Tsunade viendo en todas direcciones gritaba con enojo

No seas cobarde y muéstrate – imitando a su maestra Sakura caminaba de un lugar a otro

Si no quieres que te elimine sin contemplaciones será mejor que te muestres – Sasuke permaneció en su lugar con una expresión de seriedad

Jajajaja pero si estoy aquí, están ciegos o qué – con un tono de burla y con esa sonrisa macabra los llamaba

Tú el del byakugan desde el principio habrías podido verme pero eres tal inútil que no pudiste hacerlo – burlándose de Neji la extraña figura poco a poco se dejaba ver

Maldito al fin te encontré estas ahí en lo alto del monte de los Hokages – señalando donde se encontraba Neji rápidamente fue en dirección hacia él, pero casi sin notarlo recibió el impacto de una onda de energía que lo mando a volar en un instante, a lo que el resto quedó sorprendido de tal poder

¿Qué es lo que pretendes viniendo a destruir nuestra aldea? – Sakura se encontraba acomodándose los guantes antes de salir a pelear

¿Qué pretendo?, jajajajajajaja – la burla seguía por parte de esa persona que poco a poco se podía ver mejor

Si no nos dices cuáles son tus intenciones yo misma acabaré contigo – haciendo puño y reuniendo energía Tsunade se preparaba para ir en su búsqueda

Tú mujer de grandes pechos crees siquiera que podrás tocarme, no me hagas reír – mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica el sujeto se encontraba despreocupado

Pues si ella no lo hace ten por seguro que yo si te mataré – Sasuke había activado su sharingan mientras lo miraba fijamente con indiferencia

¡Oh! pero a quién tenemos aquí, al grandioso Sasuke Uchiha el gran ninja que iba a defender la aldea de cualquier peligro y pues por lo que veo no has hecho un buen trabajo – el sujeto dejó ver parte de su mirada, unos ojos de color rojo y negro

Ya dinos qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí – algo asustada por ver tal escalofriante mirada Sakura permanecía inmóvil

Sakura, ¿qué pasa?, ¿me tienes miedo?, jajajajaja, pues hazlo porque he venido a acabar con todos ustedes – nuevamente la aterradora sonrisa invadió de miedo a la chica

Como si te lo fuese a permitir, así que antes de eliminarte quiero saber quién eres – Tsunade había perdido la paciencia ante la actitud de tal sujeto

Jajaja, exactamente no puedo decirte quién soy, pero te suena de algo si te digo Tsunade obachan – la burla y la sonrisa escalofriante los dejó sorprendidos

CONTINUARÁ…

Sakura: ¡No! no puede ser que seas tú, cuando te vimos por última vez estabas casi muerto y ahora…..…..….En el próximo capítulo de MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO, ¿Qué sucedió con Naruto?...pero luces algo diferente, en verdad eres tú


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

¿Qué sucedió con Naruto?

Tsunade y todos los demás presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esa frase que caracterizaba a cierto chico de la aldea, el que una vez fue parte de ella y el mismo que fue echado cruelmente por los que consideraba sus amigos

"Tsunade obachan" se repetía una y otra vez en los pensamientos de la Hokage, sin poder creer de quien se trataba la expresión de la voluptuosa rubia se tornaba algo incrédula y sorprendida, lentamente y con una pequeña expresión de temor Tsunade empezaba a retroceder mientras en pensamientos se repetía la palabra "Naruto"

¡Naruto! ¡Eres tú verdad!, como te atreves a regresar a destruir la aldea, es que acaso has perdido la razón - con algo de incredulidad y enojo Sakura trataba de encarar a la persona frente a ellos

Vaya pero si se trataba de Naruto, no sé cómo has conseguido recuperarte tan pronto incluso creí que mi último golpe terminaría con tu vida pero parece que me equivoqué y ahora como era de suponerse has venido por venganza – la expresión seria de Sasuke cambió a una leve sonrisa despreocupada

Aun siendo cubierto por algo de polvo se podía ver la figura del sujeto llamado "Naruto" sentado en el monte de los Hokages, cruzado de piernas y apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras escuchaba los quejidos de quienes estaban ahí

Naruto si lo que buscas es venganza no lo conseguirás, si te pudimos echar de la aldea una vez ten por seguro que lo volveremos a hacer - Sakura con una expresión más seria y acomodándose sus guantes se colocaba a un costado de donde se encontraba Sasuke

Bien Naruto está vez ten por seguro que no saldrás con vida de la aldea, hubiese sido mejor para ti haberte quedado en donde te dejamos, incluso pudiste haber tenido una vida tranquila – el sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke mostraban lo que sería el inicio de la pelea

¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!, quiero que derroten y traigan a Naruto aquí en este instante – Tsunade con un gran enojo daba órdenes mientras señalaba al chico

Al final de estas palabras la pelirosa y el Uchiha dieron un gran salto hacia donde estaba el chico rubio que ahora se podía ver mejor, en pocos segundos se encontraban rodeándolo al mismo tiempo que se disponían a atacarlo pero cuando quisieron hacerlo este ya no estaba ahí, sin poder creer en la velocidad con la que se había ido empezaron a mirar de un lado a otro pero solo hasta el momento en que recibieron el impacto de sus golpes, los cuales les mandaron a volar hasta el suelo de donde se encontraba Tsunade

La Hokage enojada por tal acto decidió tomar parte en la pelea, despojándose de su abrigo color verde miró hacia donde se encontraba el chico pero para su mala suerte solo pudo ver su silueta la misma que desapareció en un instante, buscándolo desesperadamente de un lugar a otro la voluptuosa rubia solo pudo escuchar una par de risas provenientes de todas direcciones

Jajajaja que pasa Tsunade obachan acaso lo que veo en ti es miedo y desesperación jajaja – las risas cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes,

Una risa aterradora fue escuchada por toda la aldea mientras que Tsunade estallando en rabia gritaba el nombre del chico

¡Naruto! Muéstrate de una buena vez no intentes jugar conmigo – haciendo fuerza en cada brazo la rubia se preparaba para golpearlo en la primera oportunidad que lo viera, escuchando una leve carcajada esta lo localizó

Tsuna….- la voz fue interrumpida por el puño de la Hokage que pretendiendo golpearle falló ya que una vez más su silueta había desaparecido pero para su mala suerte sintió una presencia detrás de ella, la misma que rápidamente sujetó por detrás sus dos brazos con la mano izquierda y mientras que con su brazo derecho rodeaba el cuello de la rubia, inmovilizándola completamente el chico terminó de pronunciar lo que iba a decir- …de…..- el nombre de la Hokage había sido dicho al oído de la misma

Si no quieres lamentarlo suéltame en este instante – la rubia se encontraba forcejeando tratando de liberarse de su opresor, de nada sirvió ya que este la tenía muy bien sujeta, desde atrás el chico acerco su rostro al de la rubia para decirle al oído unas cuantas palabras

Tsunade siempre quise abrazarte, tenerte junto a mí, poseerte,…..aahhhh cuantas cosas se me han pasado por la cabeza y tal vez ahora pueda cumplirlas todas – hablando levemente al oído izquierdo de la rubia el chico expresaba sus más profundos deseos, mientras que la Hokage se quedó perpleja al oír tales palabras

¿A caso te has vuelto loco?, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, como tienes el descaro siquiera de pensarlo – poniendo más fuerza Tsunade intentaba nuevamente zafarse de las manos de su opresor, fue otro intento fallido

¿Y por qué no? Al fin de cuentas tú eres una mujer que necesita cierta atención y yo te la estoy ofreciendo, así que no te agás de rogar y acepta de una buena vez – aferrándose más a Tsunade el chico frotaba su rostro con el de ella, a lo que esta trataba de evadirlo

No me vengas con tus absurdas insinuaciones, sabes perfectamente que podría ser tu madre o más que eso, así que mejor cierra la boca – con una gran enojo la Hokage ya no trataba de librarse de su aprensión esta vez trataba de evitar las leves caricias y roses por parte del rubio

A mí eso es lo que menos me importa, es que con este espectacular cuerpo que tienes cualquiera perdería la razón, así que vas a aceptar por las buenas o por las malas – con una leve sonrisa el chico lentamente le dio un beso en la parte izquierda de su rostro, el mismo que no pudo ser evitado por Tsunade

Un poco alejado de donde se encontraban la Hokage y el rubio, Sakura lentamente se levantaba del suelo al cual había sido impactada el mismo que la dejó inconsciente por un momento, apoyándose en sus manos levantó la mirada para buscar al chico, enorme fue su sorpresa al ver tal escena entre su maestra su antiguo amigo al cual solo podía verle su rubio cabello, invadida por un gran enojo la pelirosa se levantó rápidamente, con el puño alzado y corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraban, Sakura gritó

¡Naruto! Que crees que estás intentado hacer, aléjate de ella inmediatamente – en un instante la chica se encontraba casi enfrente de ellos, pero un poco antes de llegar el rubio se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakura así que deteniendo sus planes este nuevamente desapareció dejando libre a Tsunade

Tsunade sensei se encuentra bien – colocándose a un lado de su maestra la pelirosa preguntaba con nerviosismo, a lo que esta solo asintió con la cabeza

Sakura como siempre eres una molestia, tenías que interrumpirnos justo antes de empezar lo bueno, supongo que esta vez sí tendré que dejarte inconsciente por mucho tiempo – una vez más solo se podía escuchar la voz del chico dejando nuevamente confundidas a maestra y alumna

Las risas aterradoras nuevamente se hicieron presentes

Jajajajaja bien Sakura prepárate para dormir por un largo tiempo – el rostro de la chica se tornó de nerviosismo y preocupación pero solo hasta el momento en que pudo escuchar la voz de su amigo que había sido golpeado junto a ella

Eso solo va a suceder si te lo permito, maldito al fin pude encontrarte – Sasuke había vuelto a la acción solo que esta vez su expresión mostraba un leve enojo, al fin había podido descifrar la técnica del rubio a lo cual con un golpe lleno de poder impactó a una parte sobre el aire produciendo así que el rubio salga disparado con dirección hacia lo alto de la torre hokage, tanto fue el impacto que con el cuerpo destruyó la parte superior de la misma dejando todo en escombros los mismos que cayeron encima del rubio

Rapidamente Sasuke, Tsuande y Sakura llegaron hacia donde había sido lanzado el chico, acercándose lentamente pudieron escuchar algunas palabras del rubio

Vaya Sasuke Uchiha sí que eres muy bueno no creí que pudieras descifrar mi técnica tan rápidamente, permíteme felicitarte…jajajaja pero no creas que con eso podrás derrotarme, ahora si me has hecho enojar así que tendré que matarte…jajaja Sakura no te preocupes que tú serás la siguiente y finalmente tomaré mi premio contigo Tsunade así que prepárate….jajajajajaja – las aterradora risas del chico quien aún se encontraba debajo de los escombros producían algo de pánico en los presentes

Será mejor que seas tú quién se prepare para morir Naruto, antes fui un poco descuidado pero esta vez ten por seguro que no sucederá – desde los lejos se escuchó la voz de Neji quién había sido derrotado en un principio, rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaban todos con su postura lista para pelear

Pero que oigo si es Neji el inútil que había derrotado con una simple brisa de aire, que te trae por aquí – con un tono de burla el rubio no le prestaba mucha atención

Naruto no creas que te saldrás con la tuya, por si no lo sabes esta vez no he venido solo, todos ya se han dado cuenta de tu presencia y acaban de llegar en este momento – Neji observaba de un lado a otro como todos sus amigos se hacían presentes, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, ninjas de todos los rangos se encontraban rodeando todo el lugar

Esta vez era el rubio quién se encontraba en una difícil situación, solo ante un ejército de ninjas, que estarían esperando a que saliera de esos escombros para atacarlo sin contemplación alguna, durante un momento hubo un completo silencio hasta que nuevamente esas tétricas, escalofriantes y aterradoras risas se escucharon

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – las risas causaron un gran enojo en todos a tal punto que estuvieron cerca de atacar los escombros en donde se escondía el rubio, las risas continuaron solo hasta el momento en que alguien dijo algo

Ya basta Naruto-kun esas risas son de muy mal gusto, es mejor que te detengas ahora si no quieres salir gravemente herido de ahí, de cierta forma me alegra que aún sigas vivo pero no para que vengas a hacer el mal, tal vez si te disculpas puedas salir ileso de la aldea, espero que lo entiendas Naruto- kun – Hinata quién se encontraba muy cerca de los escombros mostraba su disgusto por tales carcajadas

Pero a quien tenemos aquí a la dulce, tierna y tímida Hinata que no mataría ni una mosca, pero espera, a mi si quieres matarme eso quiere decir que soy menos que una mosca,…..jajajajaja acaso has venido a ver como mato a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este lugar…jajaja – esta vez los escombros comenzaban a moverse lentamente era la señal de que el rubio se preparaba para salir, en este momento algunos de los presentes no dudaron en decir algunas palabras

Naruto ya era hora de que dejes de esconderte – Sasuke

No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Naruto – Sakura

Naruto-kun no me va gustar golpearte pero tengo que hacerlo – Hinata

Bien Naruto te devolveré ese golpe que me diste multiplicado por diez – Neji

Sabes que no es de mi gusto hacer esto así que por favor entiéndelo Naruto – Shikamaru

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar mis habilidades así que Naruto espero que seas un buen oponente – Kiba

Naruto prepárate para pelear – Shino

Ahora ya no tienes salvación, así que Naruto como premio de consolación no te golpearé tan fuerte – Tsunade

Al final de estas palabras los leves movimientos del rubio dejaron de notarse, nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar a lo que Tsunade no pudo evitar sentirse molesta y gritar nuevamente el nombre de aquél chico

¡Naruto! Sal inmedia…..- la Hokage fue interrumpida por unos gritos aún más fuertes provenientes de los escombros que nuevamente comenzaron a moverse solo que esta vez con mucha más fuerza

¡Basta!...Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…!Ya estoy harto de ese nombre! – como si fuera una explosión los escombros que cubrían al chico salieron volando en todas direcciones para quedar simplemente una capa de polvo rodeándolo, la misma que lo cubría completamente permitiendo únicamente ver una silueta oscura y unos ojos completamente rojos rodeados de negro

Desde un principio les permití llamarme por ese nombre creí que era lo que menos importaba pero ya me tienen cansado, han colmado mi paciencia y si escucho una vez más ese nombre tengan por seguro que no dejaré ni rastro de ustedes – aún sin poder verlo completamente se podía notar el gran disgusto que sentía el chico, sus palabras fueron tan aterradoras que algunos simplemente retrocedieron por el miedo que sentían al notar una presencia llena de maldad

Tsuande y compañía se sorprendieron por escuchar tales palabras, no entendían por qué le molestaba tanto ser llamado nuevamente "Naruto", una cara de confusión se podía notar en cada uno de ellos a lo que la Hokage queriendo saber el significado de tales palabras no dudó en preguntar

A qué estás jugando ahora lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿que acaso ese no es tu nombre? y no trates de engañarnos porque te reconocería en cualquier lugar – ya sea por miedo o por confusión la rubia evitó pronunciar el nombre de "Naruto"

¿Qué ese es mi nombre dices?...como se les ocurre pensar en compararme con un inútil como el…no sean estúpidos….si tan solo me hubieran visto con atención se darían cuenta que no soy esa persona que tanto mencionan….mmmm, esperen tal vez el error fue mío ya que nunca les permití verme completamente, supongo que al ver solo mi cabello dedujeron que era esa persona…pero les tengo malas noticias…..no soy su querido "Naruto" – la capa de polvo al fin se había desvanecido completamente permitiendo ver la figura de la persona frente a ellos

Se podía ver a un joven de mediana estatura con cabello rubio medianamente largo, ojos rojos rodeados de negro, con algunas rasgaduras de color café en cada lado de su rostro y unas marcas en cada extremo de su boca dando la impresión que fueran colmillos, de vestimenta color negra con rojo dejando descubierto parte de su pecho en el cual se podía ver una especie de tatuajes color negro, está era la imagen que podían ver todos los presentes si bien tenía ciertas semejanzas a la figura de Naruto pero no era el, esto causo aún más desconcierto en Tsuande al no saber quieran era esa persona y porqué había decidido a tacar a la aldea, el silencio fue presa de todos observando fijamente al chico que permanecía inmóvil mostrando únicamente su aterradora sonrisa, paso un poco de tiempo para que alguien dijera algo, Sakura había tomado valor para encarar al chico

¿Quién eres tú? Y por qué te pareces a…. – sintiendo temor por decir ese nombre Sakura preguntaba mientras mostraba una cara de miedo

¿Qué me parezco a quién?...vamos dilo….di que me parezco a Naruto o es que tienes miedo que te mate por decir ese nombre, descuida mi enojo ya se ha ido así que ya pueden volver a pronunciar ese molesto nombre – con un tono de burla y despreocupación el chico miraba a todos lados con su sonrisa

Es cierto que te pareces a Naruto así que dinos que has hecho con el – Sasuke quien solo miraba con un rostro de seriedad decidió dar un paso al frente como queriendo ir a golpearlo

Así que ahora se preocupan por el chico, esa no fue la impresión que me dieron cuando decidieron tirarlo en ese espantoso lugar y más aún cuando lo golpearon con el único objetivo de matarlo – sin tomarle mucha importancia el rubio comenzaba a pasearse de un lugar a otro mientras observaba a cada uno de los presentes

Pero como es posible que sepas eso, si cuando lo dejamos ahí no había nadie en todo el alrededor – juntando algo de valor y mirándolo de reojo Hinata le dijo

Shiii…..pues eso es mi secreto, así que les conviene mejor dejar de preguntar – colocando un dedo sobre su boca el chico daba la señal que no diría nada

Déjate de tonterías ahora mismo nos vas a decir cómo es que sabes todo eso y como es que conoces a Naruto – Tsunade quién ya había vencido el miedo decidió acercarse un poco al rubio

Y si me niego a darles explicaciones que vas a hacer Tsunade obachan – despreocupadamente el chico se acercaba lentamente a la rubia

Incluso eso como sabes que Naruto me llamaba así él era el único que lo hacía – mostrando un rostro enojado la Hokage esperaba a que el chico se acercara

Jajaja solo digamos que conozco al chico muy bien y no solo a él sino a todos ustedes también, incluso conozco a algunos de sus antepasados pero bueno ya no diré más – el chico esta vez se detuvo un momento para regresar a ver el monte de los Hokages

Pues por lo menos vas a decirnos porque has venido a destruir la aldea, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada incluso no sabemos quién eres así que cual es tu objetivo al venir aquí – Sakura temblando un poco decidió ponerse al lado derecho de su maestra

Eso sí puedo responderles mi objetivo es simple acabar con todos ustedes, así como Naruto yo también les guardo rencor solo que el mío es aún más grande – parándose frente a Tsunade el chico los observaba fijamente mientras que con su sonrisa los confundía aún más

En este mismo momento nos vas a decir quién eres y cuál es tu nombre – Tsunade rápidamente había sujetado con fuerza la roba del rubio intentando que no escapara y al mismo tiempo obligándolo a contestarle

Jajajaja deja esa cara de enojo Tsunade que así no te ves linda y pues digamos que soy un amigo de Naruto…..ah y respecto a mi nombre ¿Cómo podrían llamarme?..mmmm…ya sé….díganme….Yibuk no les parece un buen nombre me lo acabo de inventar jajaja – ahora por fin el chico había dicho su nombre riéndose el mismo del nombre que se dio

Que nombre para más tonto de seguro nos estas mintiendo – Sakura quien estaba a un lado de ellos con enojo le replico

¿Tú crees que es tonto? Pues a mí me gusta, tu qué piensas Tsunade – Yibuk quien aún seguía siendo sujetado por la Hokage colocó sus dos manos en el rostro de la rubia para al mismo tiempo acariciarla y mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía

¡Quítame las manos de encima! - Tsunade mostrando un rostro con gran enojo empujo al rubio fuertemente alejándolo de ella

Quién te has creído para venir a destruir la aldea sin razón alguna y más aún para intentar aprovecharte de mí – la Hokage esta vez llena de ira se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el chico con la única intención de golpearlo

Pues ya lo dije antes he venido a cobrar venganza en nombre del chico y mío también, así que prepárense – al terminar de decir estas palabras Tsunade ya había llegado hasta donde estaba pero fácilmente pudo esquivar el ataque, no contó que el resto de ninjas también comenzaran a atacarlo para lo cual no tuvo más opción que alejarse un poco

Los continuos ataques continuaron por un momento pero solo hasta que Yibuk expulsara una gran onda de energía la que le permitió nuevamente controlar la situación, al mismo tiempo este sonreía una y otra vez es como si fuera solo un juego para el cosa que les disgustó enormemente a todos

Ya me tienes arto con tu sonrisa si no paras ahora ten por seguro que no volverás a sonreír nunca más en tu vida – Sasuke esta vez mostraba un rostro lleno de enojo al mismo tiempo que en su mano derecha preparaba una de sus técnicas para atacarlo, pero no contaba con lo que Yibuk haría

Jajaja así que mi sonrisa te disgusta pues es un motivo más para hacerlo, pero bueno por hoy ya me he divertido bastante esta vez me iré sin hacerles nada, pero no piensen mal no me voy porque les tenga miedo sino porque si los matara ahora ya no tendría diversión alguna – al decir esto Yibuk dio un gran salto al aire en donde permaneció por un momento observándolos con su molesta sonrisa

Cuando Yibuk estaba a punto de irse escucho una voz que lo llamo para preguntarle una última cosa

Antes de que te vayas dinos que pasó con Naruto-kun – escuchar la voz desesperada de Hinata sorprendió de cierta manera al rubio a lo que simplemente la regresó a ver para decirle lo que sabía

Está bien como pareces algo preocupada te diré lo que sé,….antes de alejarme del chico vi a una mujer que se lo iba llevando para algún lado, ¿Con qué objetivo? No me interesa, ¿A dónde?... No lo sé…..y ¿Quién era ella? No se los diré, pero de una cosa si pueden estar seguros Naruto aún sigue con vida - escuchar estas palabras sorprendió y dejó aún más confundidos a todos los que se encontraban ahí, Naruto aún vive y una extraña mujer se lo llevó

CONTINUARÁ…

xxxx: Hasta cuando vas a estar tirado ahí descansando no sé por qué te traje conmigo…..…..….En el próximo capítulo de MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO, ¿Qué quieres de mí?...supongo que tendré que cuidarte hasta que te recuperes, Naruto


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

¿Qué quieres de mí?

Una fuerte tempestad cubría los exteriores de la aldea de la hoja la misma que era más fuerte en los límites con otras aldeas, truenos, viento, lluvia golpeaban una alejada cueva en donde se podía ver apenas un poco de fuego la cual trataba de iluminar en algo ese oscuro y solitario lugar, alrededor de la pequeña fogata se podían ver dos sombras, la una se encontraba recostada en el suelo mientras que la otra se hallaba sentada con sus brazos y piernas juntas tratando de cubrirse del frío, poco tiempo paso para que la llama comenzara a extinguirse a lo cual una de esas sombras se despojó de su abrigo para arrojarlo al fuego y así tratar de conseguir unos minutos más de calor, con el abrigo ardiendo en el fuego gran parte de la cueva se había iluminado y ahora se podía ver claramente la figura de aquellas dos personas en ese lugar, una chica se encontraba sentada cerca de la fogata tratando de calentarse un poco mientras la misma observaba fijamente con indiferencia a su acompañante quien yacía en el suelo sin hacer ni decir nada, se podría decir que estaba dormido

La chica cada vez observaba a la persona frente a ella con un rostro de confusión, sin saber por qué lo había encontrado en ese lugar y más aún con la sorpresa de verlo en tan mal estado, después de un corto tiempo de no decir nada, la chica decidió hablarle con la esperanza de que así reaccionara

No sé qué te pasó pero más te vale despertar de una buena vez hacerte el dormido no te funcionará conmigo….. ¿Me estas escuchando?...aahhh(suspiro)…supongo que no puedes oír nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, la verdad no sé por qué te traje conmigo fácilmente pude haberte dejado ahí pero algo me impulso a hacerlo, no sabes cuánto me costó traerte aquí y peor aún curarte, aunque me sorprendió que después de tantas heridas y mucha sangre perdida siguieras con vida cualquiera hubiera muerte en tu lugar, pero lo que me sorprendió aún más fue verte ahí, como es posible que tú hayas sufrido tanto daño y pero aún que no estuviera ninguno de tus amigos contigo, simplemente no lo entiendo, me lo hubiera imaginado de cualquiera menos de ti, será que estuviste en una pelea tu solo y no había nadie más que te ayude o será que fuiste tan tonto para hacer un entrenamiento de lo más salvaje y resultaste herido de esa manera, aaahhhh ya no sé ni que pensar, bueno no es que me importe tampoco es solo que me parece algo extraño, supongo que tus amigos deben estarte buscando tal vez si te hubiese dejado ahí a esta hora ya estarías recuperado, pero no, decidí traerte aquí conmigo sin tener una razón en especial y ahora mírate, tirado en el suelo cubierto con una vieja túnica mía que por cierto usaba para cubrirme de este frío, tú ahí caliente y yo aquí con esta pequeña camiseta que apenas me cubre, aunque debo decir que tengo un buen cuerpo para lucir pero eso ahora no es el punto, yo por mi parte me encuentre bien pero en cambio tu no, ahí recostado inconsciente en el suelo tratando de recuperarte, me preguntó que harás después de que estés mejor aunque la respuesta es algo obvia, irás corriendo a tu aldea para estar con todos tus amigos y yo en cambio me quedaré aquí nuevamente sola, como es la vida, nunca sabes lo que te ocurrirá, aaaahhhh si tan solo yo tuviera un lugar al que regresar, en eso sí déjame decirte que te envidio tú tienes un hogar, amigos, sueños que alcanzar y yo en cambio no tengo nada de eso, mi destino es solamente vagar por el mundo y esperar el día de mi muerte, a veces quisiera que fuera pronto…pero en fin, lo importante es que ahora no estoy sola aunque sea solo por un día pero hay alguien a mi lado y eso se siente bien

La chica habló con el inconsciente joven esperando que de alguna manera este reaccionara pero no daba resultado, poco a poco la chica empezaba hablar consigo misma, algunas veces reía y otras veces derramaba lágrimas pero siempre viendo fijamente al chico, debido a que solo tenía puesto una pequeña camisa y un pantalón corto la chica cada vez sentía más frío, sin poder aguantarlo más esta se recostó a un costado del chico que yacía inconsciente en el suelo tratando de cubrirse con parte de la túnica con la que ella le había cubierto, teniendo medio cuerpo caliente y el otro frío la chica decidió apegarse mucho más al joven inconsciente, cuando consiguió tener todo su cuerpo cubierto con la túnica la chica con algo de sonrojo se dio cuenta que prácticamente lo estaba abrazando y mientras tenía una de sus piernas por encima del joven, la chica no pudo evitar verlo fijamente al rostro pues se encontraba muy cerca de él, por un corto tiempo simplemente lo observó y mientras que su sonrojo desaparecía la chica le volvió a hablar

Aahh (suspiro), desde la primera vez que te vi sentí una sensación muy agradable algo cálido diría yo, por un momento pude sentir una completa tranquilidad y ahora tenerte aquí cerca a mí me hace sentir muy tranquila, es como si todos mis problemas hubiesen desaparecido en un instante, no entiendo cómo es que tu presencia me hace sentir de esta manera y no quiero que pienses mal no significa que me gustas ni nada parecido es solo que, bueno no sé cómo explicarlo, aahh me preguntó qué habría pasado si te hubiera conocido antes de encontrarme con ese desagradable sujeto que ni siquiera quiero mencionar su nombre, tal vez mi vida podría a ver sido diferente, ¡ah! ya no sé ni que digo, te hablo como si nos conociéramos pero no es así, apenas si hemos hablado un poco y no precisamente de nuestras vidas ni nada parecido, es más ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente, supongo que ni me recordarás y pero aún que sepas mi nombre, pero yo sí, yo sé perfectamente quién eres, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti y por lo que sé eres una persona muy buena, un gran compañero y un fiel amigo, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki un chico completamente diferente a él, a ese desgraciado que solo me utilizó y después intentó matarme pero gracias a ti y a tus amigos aún sigo con vida

La chica al terminar de decir estas palabras recostó su cabeza en el pecho Naruto, había pasado mucho y la chica cayó dormida con una leve sonrisa y al mismo tiempo sintiendo una gran calidez por todo el cuerpo, la llama de fuego poco a poco se iba extinguiendo pero aunque sea por unos cuanto minutos más los mantendrá calientes, la oscuridad cada vez los cubría nuevamente mientras que su imagen volvía a desaparecer, la tempestad iba cesando y una leve lluvia se hacía presente, se acercaba el final de la noche y el inicio de la mañana pero para que suceda tendrían que dormir por unas horas más

Mientras unos descansaban en lo que se podría decir un lugar tranquilo otros se encontraban sorprendidos y confusos por la presencia de un sujeto que les estaba fastidiando, un sujeto que se hacía llamar Yibuk había ido a destruir parte de la aldea de la hoja para después de algún tiempo retirarse como una nueva amenaza hacia ellos, buscar venganza en nombre de Naruto y de él mismo era su meta, pero por el momento simplemente los dejaría con más incógnitas y preocupaciones, sobre todo al escuchar que Naruto aún seguía con vida y que una mujer se lo había llevado, esto causó una gran impresión en todos los presentes en ese lugar a lo cual no pudieron quedarse callados

Estas diciendo que Naruto aún vive, eso es imposible – Sakura con una cara de sorpresa trataba de negar la realidad

Como quieres que te crea cuando yo mismo le di el golpe final – esta vez el rostro de Sasuke cambió por uno de incredulidad y enojo al saber que no había podido eliminar a Naruto

Así que Naruto-kun aún está con vida eso me alegra un poco – como queriendo sonreír, Hinata se alejaba lentamente de Yibuk

De qué mujer estás hablando, ¿quién se llevó a Naruto? – un gran enojo se podía ver en el rostro de Tsunade al no comprender que es lo que había sucedido con el chico

Jajaja parece que esa noticia los sorprendió y como mencione no les diré quién se llevó al chico y bueno ahora si ha llegado el momento de irme, más les vale que estén preparados para la próxima vez que nos veamos porque ahí eliminaré a uno de ustedes, adiós jajajaja – en medio de carcajadas Yibuk había desaparecido en frente de todos dejándolos más preocupados y confundidos

Ese maldito se ha ido sin decirnos nada ya me las pagara la próxima vez – Sasuke ya más tranquilo y cruzado de brazos observaba a lo lejos el lugar en donde había desaparecido Yibuk

Al fin se ha ido, pero que susto he pasado – cayendo de rodillas al suelo Sakura trataba de recuperarse por todas las cosas que habían sucedido

Tsunade-sama cuales son las órdenes, vamos detrás de ese sujeto para traerlo nuevamente a la aldea y poder interrogarle – seguido de sus compañeros Neji se acercó lentamente hacia la Hokage

Por el momento déjenlo ir, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Neji, vengan inmediatamente a mi oficina que tenemos algunas cosas que hablar – con algo de enojo Tsunade se alejaba del lugar de esa corta batalla

Algunos minutos más tarde y con las cosas un poco más calmadas se había dado lugar a una reunión en la oficina de la Hokage, donde tratarían el tema del sujeto llamado Yibuk y el paradero del rubio llamado Naruto

En lo que respecta a Yibuk solo debo decir que me parece un sujeto muy peligroso y a la vez algo misterioso – Tsunade quién se encontraba al frene de todos había tomado la palabra mientras estaba cruzada de brazos

A mí me pareció un sujeto demasiado loco, venir a destruir la aldea con la excusa de vengar a Naruto, es absurdo – Sakura observando a todos lados mostraba su enojo

Por más tonto que se vea hay que tener cuidado con él, es un sujeto muy fuerte – apoyado sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados, Sasuke sin mucha importancia opinaba acerca del tema

Lo que me pareció más extraño fue su nombre y su apariencia, como pudieron darse cuenta se parece mucho a Naruto, pero su nombre es aún más interesante…Y-i-b-u-k..por si no se han dado cuenta aún es solo un juego de letras, cambiándolas un poco se puede formar la palabra Kyubi, el zorro de las nueve colas – analizando un poco la situación Shikamaru daba una explicación un tanto razonable acerca de tal sujeto

Estas diciendo que ese tipo en realidad es el Kyubi, ¿cómo es posible eso?, no tiene sentido – Neji totalmente sorprendido miraba fijamente a Shikamaru esperando una más amplia explicación

En principios pensarías que se trata del Kyubi con la forma de Naruto, pero es verdad no tiene sentido, como puede el Kyubi andar afuera libremente con una forma humana, si se supone que está encerrado dentro de Naruto y más aun teniendo en cuenta que el mismo nos dijo que Naruto se encuentra con vida – la preocupación de Shikamaru desconcertaba a todos los presentes, logrando de alguna forma hacerles sentir temor por una posible realidad

O sea que el tipo con el que nos enfrentamos en realidad es el zorro de las nueve colas, no puede ser posible – el temor de Sakura la hacía querer refugiarse alado de Sasuke

Sera mejor que te calmes Sakura, como dijo Shikamaru esa solo es una posibilidad, no estamos seguros si se trata de él o no, como todos deben saber la única forma para que se libere el zorro de las nueves colas es rompiendo el sello que tiene Naruto y al liberarse produciría la muerte inmediata del mismo, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Naruto aún está con vida se podría decir que no se trata del Kyubi, pero hay algo muy extraño en todo esto – la confusión de Tsunade la hacía caminar de un lado a otro por toda la oficina

Dejando eso a un lado que haremos con Naruto – con un rostro de seriedad Sasuke esperaba alguna orden que hacer respecto al chico

Es cierto no podemos ignorar el hecho de que Naruto esté con vida y más aún de esa mujer que se lo llevó – recobrando la tranquilidad Neji también se mostraba interesado por saber que harán respecto al rubio

Eso es muy simple, Shikamaru quiero que agás un grupo de búsqueda y traigan nuevamente a Naruto a la aldea no me importa la condición en la que se encuentre – observando fijamente a todos Tsunade daba sus órdenes

¿Y que haremos respecto a la mujer que se lo llevo? – Sakura había perdido el miedo y esta vez se mostraba más confiada

Esa pregunta es innecesaria es obvio que también la traerán aquí, pero como no sabemos quién es traten de traerla con vida – Tsunade dio su última orden y al mismo tiempo dio la señal de que partieran en ese instante a lo que todos rápidamente salieron de la oficina de la Hokage

El resto de la noche había llegado a su fin y la lluvia había cesado, ahora la luz de la mañana iluminaba parte de la cueva en donde se encontraban una chica y un Naruto aún inconsciente, poco a poco algunos rayos de luz golpeaban el rostro de la chica que empezaba despertarse, esta únicamente levanto un poco la cabeza para observar el lugar y al darse cuenta que no había mucho que hacer decidió nuevamente recostarse sobre el pecho del rubio, solo que esta vez no iba a dormir

Aahh pero que bien he dormido, es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto, aunque al inicio sentía mucho frío después desapareció completamente, no sabía que dormir junto a alguien se sentía tan bien tal vez debería intentarlo más seguido, de cierta forma pienso que me estoy aprovechando de ti Naruto, tu ahí inconsciente y yo aquí utilizándote para mi beneficio, jajaja supongo que estoy algo necesitada, pero en fin que más podría hacer

La chica con una pequeña sonrisa se apegaba cada vez más al rubio, cerrando los ojos buscaba nuevamente quedar dormida pero no lo consiguió ya que pudo sentir como uno de sus pechos era sujetado por una cálida mano, con un gran asombro y un leve sonrojo la chica vio fijamente el rostro de Naruto, sin decir una palabra la chica intentó alejarse del rubio pero nuevamente no lo consiguió, esta vez el brazo izquierdo del rubio rodeaba completamente a la chica que con la ayuda de su mano derecha la que aun sujetando uno de sus pechos la tenía abrazada completamente, la chica cada vez más sorprendida y sonrojada estaba muy apegada a Naruto, se encontraba tan cerca que sus rostros casi se juntaban y tratando de evitar esto, la chica alejaba su rostro del rubio, entendiendo que Naruto estaba por despertar la chica permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos y sin decir nada espera ver alguna reacción más por parte del rubio, lentamente pudo ver como los ojos de la persona frente a ella se iban abriendo para después de poco tiempo poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos, la chica aún sonrojada se encontraba sin decir una palabra esperando que Naruto dijese algo, unos cuantos minutos pasaron y nadie decía nada, únicamente se producía un intercambio de miradas, al notar esto la chica decidió tratar de separarse del rubio pero en su intento pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto

Esto, ¿quién eres tú? – observándola fijamente el rubio preguntó

Como lo suponía es obvio que no me recuerdes – perdiendo la vergüenza y sintiéndose algo triste la chica le respondió mientras baja un poco la mirada

¿Dónde estoy? – viéndola con indiferencia el chico volvía a preguntar

Pues estas en una cueva, se podría decir que es mi hogar temporal – esta vez la chica nuevamente trataba de separarse del rubio

¿Cómo llegue a aquí? – sin permitir que la chica se aleje Naruto seguía con sus preguntas

Como te vi herido yo te traje a este lugar cargando, sabes pesas mucho, en más una ocasión te dejé caer, espero que no te molestes por eso – siguiendo con sus intentos de separarse del rubio la chica logró quitar la mano que sujetaba uno de sus pechos

¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? – la mirada penetrante de Naruto hiso que de cierta forma la chica sintiera algo de culpa

Pues la verdad ni yo misma lo sé, supongo que fue algo egoísta de mi parte – la chica sintiéndose regañada se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y al mismo tiempo consiguiendo liberarse del otro brazo de Naruto

No entiendo porque me duele todo el cuerpo – lentamente el chico recogía sus manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas una y otra vez, para después levantarlas y bajarlas repetidamente

Debe ser por todas esas heridas que tienes – poco a poco la chica se iba levantando de lo que había sido su cama temporal

Viéndolo bien si tengo algunas heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero, ¿tú sabes cómo me las hice? – el rubio también se había levantado un poco quedando sentado y nuevamente preguntando

¿Cómo?, si ni tú mismo sabes cómo te hiciste esas heridas, ¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? – con algo de desconcierto la chica se ponía de pie aun dándole la espalda

Es que no lo recuerdo, es más no me acuerdo de nada, y por cierto tu pareces conocerme, me podrías decir quién soy yo, ¿cuál es mi nombre? – el rubio también poniéndose de pie y mostrando un pequeña sonrisa miraba fijamente el cabello rojo de la chica

¿Qué no sabes quién eres?, ¿acaso no recuerdas nada?, ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo o es una broma? – con gran sorpresa e incredulidad la pelirroja rápidamente regresó a ver al chico

Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no es ninguna broma, por más que intento no logro recodar, de donde vengo, mi familia, que hacía, ni siquiera como me llamo, nada – mostrándose algo triste el rubio bajaba la mirada

Por favor si tú sabes algo sobre mi dímelo ¿quién soy? – con algo de desesperación el chico sujeto por los hombros a la pelirroja mientras la miraba directo a los ojos a través de sus anteojos, por su parte la pelirroja se encontraba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado y varios pensamientos cruzaban en su mente

Es posible que haya perdido la memoria, esa es la única explicación razonable, no parece estar mintiendo, supongo que después de todo el daño que recibió esta es una consecuencia, debería decirle inmediatamente quién es y de donde viene, pero si lo hago el probablemente…- se decía la pelirroja de anteojos en sus pensamientos, un poco paso cuando sintió como el rubio la sacudía levemente intentando que esta respondiera, ya reaccionando, la chica decidió hacer lo que creía que era lo más adecuado

Está bien te lo diré….tú eres Naruto Uzumaki – la pelirroja lo observaba fijamente esperando ver la reacción del rubio

Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me alegra saber cómo me llamó, y bien, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes de mí? – al escuchar cómo se llama, el rubio rápidamente di un abrazó a la pelirroja en señal de agradecimiento para después separarse de ella y preguntarle nuevamente solo que esta vez con una sonrisa, la chica por su parte se encontraba algo sonrojada

Pues…tu…tu vienes de…..- la chica de anteojos no pudo terminar de responder ya que nuevamente fue atacada con otra pregunta la misma que la dejó algo sorprendida

Por cierto yo no sé quién eres, ¿cuál es tu nombre? y más importante, ¿de dónde o por qué me conoces? – siempre mostrando una sonrisa y acercándose un poco a la chica, Naruto la observaba fijamente, lo que produjo que la pelirroja nuevamente se sorprendiera y sintiera confusión al mismo tiempo

Mi nombre es Karin y yo te conozco porque….porque soy tu novia – con gran sonrojo la chica abrazó fuertemente a Naruto

Palabras extrañas fueron dichas por Karin, que si bien se trataba de una mentira, habría alguna razón para hacerlo, ahora la imagen que se puede observar es la de una chica pelirroja abrazando fuertemente a un sorprendido joven de cabello rubio llamado Naruto

CONTINUARÁ…

Karin: Bueno lo echo, echo está, ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero ahora que debo hacer o decir en esta situación …..…..….En el próximo capítulo de MI SUEÑO JUNTO A INO, Una mentira trae la felicidad….aahh que tonta soy nunca debí haber dicho eso


End file.
